A Complicated Relationship
by TwilightLover156
Summary: This is Twilight, a Bedward/ Bella and Edward Story. Bella's already a vampire and this is even before Bella ever met Edward. If you read the story, it's better than the summary. (From what I hear)
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

**Post on instagram, and **

SUMMARY: A BEDWARD love story from the beginning but Bella's already a vampire.

-The day they meet-

~Bella's P.O.V~

I'm Bella Swan, I have been a vampire for over 90 years. I consider myself a vegetarian, see, I don't drink human blood. Because I only drink animal blood. My sister, Alice, My brother, Emmett, and I have been separated for all our vampire lives. And we're finally going to meet. I'm going to wear; bellas_outfit/set?id=71888885 . I have powers, 2 of them are rare. I have a mental, physical and emotional shield, copy of powers, and I have mega self-control, invisibility, Oh! And I can make myself have all the human traits.

~End of P.O.V~

-In the mountains of Forks, Washington-

Alice- Emmett? Is that you?!

Emmett- Hey Ali! It's nice to see you again! *they hug*

Bella- *comes in* Alice! Emmett!

Alice & Emmett- Bella! *they group hug and pull away*

Bella- It has been so long!

Alice- 90 years! And I see you follow my critique of fashion!

Bella- Actually it's just for today, I wanted to look my best for you guys!

Emmett- Hate to break up this girly conversation, but where are we staying?

Alice- I live here, with 1 girl and 2 boys, and foster parents!

Bella- Is that safe?

Alice- They're vampires too! And "vegetarians"!

Emmett- I guess I could stay here… Bella?

Alice- Please Bella? Please?!

Bella- I guess… just a test run though! I don't want to be too much trouble.

Emmett- Dad's still chasing you?

Bella- Big time.

Alice- Let's go! *they leave*

-At the Cullen's house-

-no one's there-

Alice- Here's our home!

Bella- Our? I said it would be a test run if it would be okay with them.

Alice- Right. Sorry.

Carlisle- *comes in* Alice. I smell one human and a vampire what's going on?

Alice- Human? They're not human.

Emmett- Bella, Cut that out!

Bella- I'm sorry! *stops*

Emmett- I'm sorry, she can make her scent different and she can look like a human.

Bella- Thank you, Emmett. That was such a valuable secret and you just said it out loud.

Emmett- Sorry! *they hear the door*

Bella- *disappears*

Edward- I could've sworn I heard 4 people talking.

Emmett- Where's Bella?

Alice- Emmett, this is Edward.

Bella- *appears*

Alice- Eek! Bella! Where were you?!

Bella- I was where I was the whole time. I'm always jumpy so sometimes my powers just turn on and they can't switch off back until I'm calm.

Edward- Okay? You're human and you can disappear?

Alice- Dammit Bella! Stop!

Bella- Sorry! *stops*

Rosalie & Jasper- *come in*

Emmett & Alice- *check if Bella's still there; then go back to the others*

Alice- Hi.

Alice- Can you demonstrate your powers, all of you, Boys first, then girls, last one being Bella.

Edward- Why?

Emmett- She has a hell load of powers.

*they all demonstrate their powers*


	2. Chapter 2: Getting To Know You

*they all demonstrate their powers*

Rosalie- You do have a hell load of powers.

Bella- I know.

Carlisle- I never thought that you can copy powers.

Jasper- Or have all the shields.

Rosalie- Or be invisible.

Carlisle- There goes my theory.

Emmett- What theory?

Alice- Carlisle had a theory, he thought you get powers by being what you're good at when you're human.

Bella- *silently laughs*

Edward- What?

Bella- He got it right. He got it exactly right.

Carlisle- I don't think you can be invisible as a human.

Bella- Not physically. But when I was in school, I was unseen by everyone. I was a nobody, so that's how I got my invisibility. I can copy powers, because I used to copy what celebrities were wearing or how my favourite celebrity would act. As for the shields… I don't really know how I got those.

Emmett- Maybe because you'd always keep your thoughts and feelings to yourself. And never let yourself get hurt.

Bella- Maybe.

Alice- Maybe? You wouldn't even let us in on your life.

Bella- Not true. I'd let you in. I just wouldn't tell you what was going on.

Emmett- Exactly.

-The next day; 3:00 AM-

Bella- *extremely quiet; even for a vampire* (no one's there) *walks out goes on top of the mountain*

-On the mountain-

Bella- *sitting down looking at the stars*

Edward- *behind her* Can I join you?

Bella- *looks at him* Sure. *Looks back at the stars*

Edward- Wow. Your brother and Alice were right.

Bella- What?

Edward- You keep things to yourself.

Bella- I'm a vampire that really loves to keep things to herself.

Edward- Why?

Bella- When your dad tries to kill you, you really have to. I got used to it.

Edward- He tried to kill you?

Bella- He tried and he's still trying.

Edward- How many times?

Bella- 50 times too many.

Edward- 50?

Bella- 50 that I started to keep track of. But before that I think 40. So total of 90 times.

Edward- How long?

Bella- Longer than I'm proud of, Edward. Longer than I'm proud of.

Edward- Where's your mom in this?

Bella- My mom? I wasn't asked that question in years. She died when I was 5, Alice was 3, and so was Emmett.

Edward- You're the eldest? But Alice and Emmett seem so much more mature than you.

Bella- I was alone for so long. Too long. I got lost. Then, when someone new comes into my world… it just frightens me.

Edward- That is the 2nd longest thing I have ever heard you say.

Bella- *laughs* *stops*

Edward- What?

Bella- I haven't laughed it in ages! And I just remembered why, I hate my laugh.

Edward- I think it's cute.

Bella- Thanks. *smiles at him*

Edward- How come Emmett acts older than you too?

Bella- He met a lot of vampires, he had no secrets to keep. I do. I was alone, for my whole vampire life. I was supposed to keep them safe.

Edward- Alice and Emmett?

Bella- Yes.

Edward- What happened?

Bella- The night I was turned, whoever turned me, abandoned me before I even woke up.

Edward- How did you survive? How did you teach yourself how to hunt?

Bella- I just let myself go when I was hunting, but I made sure no human was there. I have huge self-control.

Edward-Oh.

Bella- We should go back. They'll be looking for us.

Edward- Can't you smell that?

Bella- Human blood? Of course I can!

Edward- And you're not going to even care?

Bella- Huge self-control remember? But really, we should go. They'll notice we're gone. They're going to think we ran away and found "love".

Edward- You going first?

Bella- I don't know. I don't know if I should even go back. I really will be trouble.

Edward- We're always open.

Bella- I'll keep that in mind.

Edward- *leaves*

Bella- *passes by her hidden cottage to see a note; drops it* Oh… my god.

?- Miss Swan.

Bella- *turns around* No!

?- Take her away!

?- *gets her unconscious and takes her away*

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Volturi

-With the Cullens-

Edward- Hi.

Alice- Where have you been?

Edward- Up the mountain.

Emmett- Where's Bella?

Edward- How should I know?

Alice- Well… you two were both gone so we just assumed…

Edward- That we ran away together?

Rosalie- Something like. But have you seen her?

Edward- Not since earlier today.

Emmett- Alice, didn't we find a cottage in the hills?

Alice- Yeah. She probably discovered it. Maybe she's there! *they leave*

-Later that day-

Alice- We can't find her!

Emmett- And I don't have much good news. But the volturi left this. *gives them the note*

Carlisle- *reads it* she's been taken by the volturi…

Alice- We have to save her! She disappeared when Emmett and I were 15! We just say each other today! Please!

Jasper- Relax, Alice. We'll find her.

-With Bella-

Guards (?)- *tosses her in a titanium room; and locks it*

Bella- Get me out! Get me out! Let me go! Please!

Aro (?)- You'll get out when your "friends" get here.

Bella- They'll get me out!

Aro- *puts blood in the room through windows* Drink it.

Bella- Human blood? No way!

Aro- Drink it if you don't want to starve.

Bella- I don't care! Take it back! I only drink animal blood!

Aro- I think I will just leave it there…

-With the others in the Volturi castle (it's already been 3 weeks)-

Alice- *walks up to Aro* Where is she?

Aro- I don't know what you are talking about.

Alice- Of course you do. Where is she Aro?! I know you took my sister!

Aro- Your sister? What fun. It will be nice tearing her apart with her sister around.

Emmett- Don't even think about it!

Aro- She is too powerful to live as a vampire. It's either she joins us, or she dies.

Alice- How would you make the decision if she's not here?

Aro- Bring her out boys.

Guards- *bring her out holding her so she won't get away*

Bella- (looking thirsty as ever)

Aro- I see you didn't drink the blood I gave you.

Bella- I'd never drink that. Not in a million years.

Caius- How could you stand through all of your thirst, without drinking a sip?

Bella- I don't do things I don't want to.

Alice- Bella…

Aro- You have to make a decision, Bella. You either have to join us, the Volturi, or well… die.

Bella- Those are the only choices?

Aro- Yes.

Bella- I pick….  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

***gasp* What is she going to pick?! What's going to happen? That's going to be answered very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Wow That's a first

Bella- I'd rather die than be part of the volturi.

Caius- What?!

Bella- I've made friends. All around the world, and I don't actually think you should be the "most powerful" vampires in this world. Now and forever.

Emmett- *mouth drops*

Alice- Wow.

Carlisle- That is something you never see.

Bella- Kill me, so what? Like I've said before, I do not do things I don't want to.

Emmett- I honestly would've said the exact opposite.

Aro- Guards! I am sorry you feel that way, Bella.

Bella- But you can't kill me. Rules say, and I quote, "whomever declines the chance of being in the volturi, may leave in peace." So, I am done here.

Aro- Impossible!

Bella- We've been through this before! And you remember how I almost yanked your head off. So can we leave?

Aro- You will hear from us very shortly. But you may leave.

Cullens + Bella- *leave*

-Later that night-

Bella- *packing her things; finishes*

Edward- *knocks*

Bella- *hides her luggage* Come in.

Edward- What are you doing?

Bella- Just sitting around. Practicing my shields.

Edward- Then, why's your luggage on the floor?

Bella- …

Edward- You're not thinking about leaving are you?

Bella- Well…

Edward- Come on! You are not that much of trouble!

Bella- I am! I'm too much for even me to handle!

Edward- So you're going to kill yourself?

Bella- I don't know! Okay? But when we were with the volturi, part of me said, go let them kill you. I just didn't want to with my little sister, and my little brother there. I can't handle it. I was able to before because… I was alone.

Edward- But now you're with us, we can help you.

Bella- No you can't. A million people tried. My mom did, and look at her now. Dead. I just can't handle it! It's too much pressure!

Edward- We can help you!

Bella- You can't!

Edward- We can! Trust me.

Bella- *sighs* I trust you…

Edward- You going to unpack?

Bella- I guess… *starts unpacking*

Edward- See you later? We could hunt together?

Bella- Sure, I'd like that.

Edward- *smiles then leaves*

-Later on; everyone is watching movies; except Bella and Edward-

-After they hunt-

Bella- That was nice.

Edward- Told you we can help.

Bella- That was only my thirst.

Edward- If we can help with that, we can help with everything else.

Bella- You sure about that?

Edward- Definitely. The second thing we need to do is get you enrolled in school.

Bella- Oh come on! I dealt with that too much already!

Edward- *chuckles* You'll get used to it.

Bella- Really?

Edward- Yes, besides, there's a field trip to Alaska coming up, it'll be fun!

Bella- *sighs* Fine.

-the next day: Monday-

Bella's Outfit- cgi/set?id=72226355

Alice's Outfit- cgi/set?id=72226518

Rosalie's Outfit- cgi/set?id=72226635

Rosalie & Bella- Did you have to dress us up for school?

Alice- Duh! It's the first day of school! We have to make a good impression!

Bella- I'm sorry if she cause you trouble.

Rosalie- It's fine. Let's just… go. Please.

Bella- Let's go. *they all leave*

-At school-

Edward- Why are you all dressed up?

Bella- Alice.

Emmett- Okay.

Alice- Hey Emmett, Bella, isn't that… dad?

Bella- What? *looks at the direction Alice is pointing at*

Alice- Okay, Bella, relax… Stay calm.

Bella- I'm just going the easy way out here, and leaving, I'll be back before next period. *leaves*

-Theatre-

Teacher- I will need 1 more person for the musical coming up any suggestions?

Class- *quiet*

Alice- Bella will do it!

Bella- What?

Alice- Come on, Bella! It would be fun! And plus, when you were doing "Les Miserables" when we were kids, you were young cossette!

Bella- Alice!

Alice- You were great!

Bella- And remember what happened right before my scene?

Alice- Oh… that.

Teacher- Bella, please, try.

Bella- I'll try.

Teacher- Great. Class dismissed!


	5. Chapter 5: A Pretty Little Secret

-Dismissal-

Emmett- I remember that!

Bella- Do not bring it up.

Rosalie- What happened?

Emmett- She-

Bella- No! No, Emmett!

Edward- Just tell us what happened, after all, I can read it.

Bella- After all, I can shield it. *puts the shield up* I am not letting this out.

Jasper- Just tell us!

Bella- No!

Jasper- Alice?

Alice- I understand why she wouldn't want to tell anyone. So, no.

Emmett- I'd gladly spill it out.

Bella- Emmett!

Emmett- Get over it!

Bella- No!

Alice- Don't push her, Emmett.

Emmett- It's not that bad!

Alice- What if it happened to you!

Emmett- That's different!

Bella- Put yourself in my shoes! Would you want me to tell everyone what happened if it were you?

Emmett- Guys, you better find a better way for her to tell you.

Bella- Thank you. *leaves*

-At their house-

Edward- Just tell us what happened!

Bella- No!

Rosalie- Please?!

Bella- No! Never! *starts feeling faint; ignores it*

Jasper- It can't be that bad.

Bella- It is!

Rosalie- It can't be!

Alice- Don't pound on her like that! She can't handle it!

Rosalie- She is so-

Bella- *falls to the ground shaking*

Alice- Bella! *kneels to the ground holding her hand* Bella come on! Say something!

Bella- *can't speak* *can't control herself*

Edward- So… what happened?

Rosalie- Bad timing!

Alice- This is what happened!

Bella- *vision goes blurry* *chokes 3 words out* I can't see…

Edward- Call Carlisle!

Rosalie- *calls Carlisle*

Edward- Come one, Bella.

Alice- *sees a vision; smiles then snaps back to Bella* Come on, Bella!

Carlisle- *comes in* what's going on?!

Edward- We were just-

Alice- They were pounding questions on her then she started spazzing out on the floor.

Carlisle- *checks up on her*

~the next day~ (Bella's fine now)

Bella- *packs her books and notebooks in her backpack*

Edward- *knocks*

Bella- *borrows Edward's powers reads his thoughts give back his powers* *sighs* if you are going to ask about yesterday, don't bother.

Edward- Can I come in though?

Bella- *sighs again* Sure.

Edward- *comes in* So about your old school play…

Bella- Oh no.

Edward- I just wanna know.


	6. Chapter 6: Realizations, and a Blizzard

Bella- Fine ask.

Edward- You were young cossette?!

Bella- Yes.

Edward- I haven't even heard you sing!

Bella- Also true.

Edward-…

Bella- No.

Edward- Come on! Please?!

Bella- You want to know why I don't sing infront of people?

Edward- Why?

Bella- I don't like my voice. I hate it!

Edward- Let me hear it!

Bella- How badly do you wanna hear it?

Edward- Really bad!

Bella- Please don't judge me, shut the door. Lock it.

Edward- *does as he's told and sits down* Can I hear it?

Bella- *sighs* *sings; watch?v=CC1cWrxk_mI ; starts really soft-

Edward- Louder!

Bella- *sings louder* *ends song*

Edward- I don't see why you hate you hate your voice. I like it.

Bella- *happy* Really?

Edward- No.

Bella- Oh. *bummed out*

Edward- *chuckles* I love it.

Bella- *happy* Thanks.

Edward- Why do you hate it?

Bella- There's a lot. We should get to school, we only have 5 minutes to first period.

Edward- It's sunny out.

Bella- I mean, I should get to school. *becomes human*

Edward- Tell me what I miss?

Bella- I'll think about it. *gets her bag and runs to school*

~After school~

Edward- What I miss?

Bella- The field trip's tomorrow.

Edward- Where?

Bella- Alaska.

Edward- What time do we have to be at the airport?

Bella- 4:30 to 5:00 AM. Did you know I'm half-human?

Edward- What?

Bella- I don't have blood, or a pumping heart, but my skin isn't hard as granite, and I can still break my bones, but they heal quicker than humans, and I'm venomous. Oh, and it's possible for me to freeze to death.

Edward- New information. Nice to know.

Bella- That's why yesterday I had a panic attack. I wasn't afraid, it happened before.

Edward- Before?

Bella- Before my scene. I have the dvd if you want to watch it, just don't show anyone. Here. *gives DVD*

Edward- Thanks.

Bella- I trust you with that. Do not break it, I plan on giving it to Alice for her birthday, she always liked looking at her old memories.

Edward- I won't. *leaves*

~2 days later; during the field trip; they're lining up for the cable carts.~

Principal- Next 3! Edward, Jasper and Emmet, go on this one.

Boys- *do as said then the cable carts leave*

Principal- This one only has 2, Alice and Rosalie go on this one!

Girls except Bella- *do as said and it leaves*

Principal- 1 person on this one. Bella!

Bella- *goes on it and it gets stuck in the middle of no where, the principal used the bus*

~2 days later, it still didn't move and there's no one left except her~

BTW: Bella's wearing this: cgi/set?id=72429915

Bella's POV

I didn't have much to go on, it was a blizzard, I tried opening the door but it was stuck. The only thing I was living on was my family, Emmett and Alice, but there was a small, well bigger than small part of me that longed for Edward.


	7. Chapter 7: 2 Days

Bella's POV

I've been in here for 2 days, I decided it was time for me to get out, I was freezing cold, but I didn't care, I just wanted to get out and see my family. I'm not ready to die. I broke the door down and jumped out, not far after the dart fell down, I ran, I ran like hell was chasing after me following the wire.

End of POV

Edward's POV

Everyone was worried about Bella. She was gone for 2 days! I, I mean, we needed to see her! I can't lie to myself, I was worried for her. I felt very… protective over her. I just wish I could see her, during the night, I couldn't help but worry, I ran out to look for her. I needed to make sure she was safe.

End of POV

With Bella: (Bella's POV)

It was dark, I didn't know where to go, I sat by the trees hoping, praying, someone would see me. I didn't know why, but I hoped it was Edward. I was thirsty and hungry, I decided to hunt, it didn't take too long, I went back to the tree and lied down against it, it was time to rest, I fell asleep for just about 3 hours. I woke up, with the sun partly up, I decided to walk, I heard someone call my name,

"Bella! Bella, are you there?!" I recognised that voice, I followed it.

"Edward? Edward! Are you there?!" I said, suddenly my feet felt wobbly and I fell to the ground, I couldn't stand, it was freezing, I couldn't stay awake much longer. I felt myself getting weaker and weaker as the minutes past by. I was lying down flat on the snow getting buried, half of me was buried, I couldn't stand the cold, my eyes got heavier and heavier, when they started to close, but someone held me, he was cold as ice.

"Bella?! Bella wake up! Please!"

"E-edward?" I was weak, I was shivering and stuttering. I opened my eyes abit for a second but they shut closed, I caught the image, he was worried.

"I'll help you. Can you stand?" I'm guessing he stood he held his hands out, for me. I gathered all my strength, I took it, and I stood up, it made me dizzy but I didn't care, I opened my eyes, I only saw the snow falling from the ground. He took a step and I followed.

"You up for a run?" he asked, nicely, I was guessing he was worried that I wouldn't be able to make it alive. But I wasn't, it was so hard for me just to take a step, I don't think I can run right now.

"Not really. It's hard enough for me to take a step. I don't think I can run."

"You are freezing, you're colder than me." He said, it was true.

I was freezing I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes and I fell to the floor.

"Bella!" he said, he carried me up, bridal style, then he ran. A felt the wind brushing against my face. Then warmth and I heard voices.

~Edward's POV~

We were halfway there, then she passed out, I had to carry her, I knew time was running out so I ran. For once in my life, I felt… Love. I cared about her. If she was gone I don't know what I'd do. We reached the lodge. I put her down on the couch. She seemed so… broken. I was painful for me to see. I bared with it. Everyone except me went to their rooms, I watched her all night, suddenly her eyes started to flicker open.

"W-where am I?" her innocent voice said, I went towards her,

"You're at the lodge. You were out in the cold for 3 days. 3 and a half actually."

"E-edward?" she said, I was so glad she remembered me,

"Yeah, it's me. Do you remember what happened before I found you?"

"The cart got stuck. I broke out of it, and that's all I remember. Until you came and saved me. Thanks." She said smiling,

"No problem. I was worried about you." I didn't notice the last part came out until she said,

"I'm sorry to worry you. I'm not much, but thank you, really." I blushed,

"You are much, you're a piece of art, for the world to admire."

"Are you blushing?"

"Is that all you got?" I stopped,

"Haha. No. Thanks for that. It means a lot."

"No problem." I said smiling at her.

We talked all night, then she said,

"Do you know where my room is? I should… change."

"Same room as Rosalie and Alice. Room 101 on the 9th floor."

"Thanks." She said then she left. She came down wearing a red over top, a brown leather jacket, jeans and the boots she wore the day we met, then she sat down.

We started talking again.

~Bella's POV~

We talked and talked then I felt something beautiful for him, I've never felt it before in my life, Love. The clock hit 5 AM people started coming down, Alice hugged me. Emmett smiled. Alice pulled me away out of hearing rage of Edward and Emmett.

"Bella, Edward he gave me your present. Thanks, but why did you let him borrow it?"

"I don't know. I… Alice. I need you to keep a secret okay?"

"Sure what is it?"

"I think I'm in love with Edward."


	8. Chapter 8: I Love Yous

No POV

Alice- You're what?!

Bella- Shh… Please don't tell anyone!

Alice- I knew it! I knew it!

Bella- What?!

Alice- The way you act around him, you two are like magnets. Everytime you move he moves and vice versa!

Bella- And?

Alice- I had a vision. You have to tell him!

Bella- No!

Alice- He likes you too! Trust me!

Bella- Give me time!

Alice- Fine! Just promise me you'll tell him?

Bella- Fine.

-With Edward-

Jasper- I feel as if someone's in love.

Emmett- Edward?

Edward- What?

Emmett- Spill. Spill it. With Bella?

Edward- Dude, she's your sister.

Emmett- It's fine with me. But is it with her? First, you gotta tell her if you are, and quick.

Edward- Why?

Emmett- I saw some guys hitting with her, dude you got some competition.

Edward- *sighs*

~2 hours later they're on the cable carts for 2~

Principal- Jasper and Alice, go on this one.

Jasper & Alice- *go on then it leaves*

Principal- Emmett and Rosalie on this one.

Rosalie & Emmett- *does as said then it leaves*

Principal- Bella and Edward on this one. I'm taking the bus. *leaves*

Bella & Edward- *go on then it leaves*

~With Edward & Bella~

Edward- I know this is soon but, do you wanna go out some time?

Bella- Umm… go out where exactly?

Edward- Movies?

Bella- I'd love to go out with you, but I don't know where are we supposed to go.

Edward- It's a 4 hour ride. We'll think of something.

Bella- Why do you want to go out anyway?

Edward- Well… um…

Bella- Nervous?

Edward- You caught me off guard.

Bella- You can be honest with me. Oh and thank you for giving my gift to Alice.

Edward- She thought she'd never see you again! She started crying!

Bella- I'm not mad! You did a favour. If I did it, she'd be watching it with me all day!

Edward- You scared me abit. I thought you'd be upset.

Bella- It bummes me out alittle. But I'm cool with it.

Edward- Really?

Bella- Yeah.

Edward- Okay. Thanks.

Bella- But answer my question. Why do you wanna go out with me?

Edward- Don't over-react.

Bella- Please.

Edward- You're cute, beautiful, smart, modest, brave, unbelievable, and talented.

Bella- *blushes* Thanks.

Edward- And Believe I or not, I'll go out of the blue, but… I love you.

Bella- *speechless*

Edward- You don't feel the same way?

Bella- N-n-no! Actually, please do _not_ over react, but, I love you too.


	9. Chapter 9: Arguments, and Denial

Edward- Y-you do?

Bella- Would I lend you that DVD or voluntarily let you hear my voice if I didn't? What I'm shocked about is… You love me?

Edward- Do you think I'd save you if I didn't?

Bella- There's that Alice made you feel so guilty that you had to come save me.

Edward- Come on.

Bella- It's true isn't it? How do I know that you're not lying? Because-

Edward- *kisses her*

Bella- *kisses back*

Edward- *pulls away* Would I do that if I didn't love you?

Bella- I'm sorry, I know I have trust issues…

Edward- You don't have to explain, I get it about your parents.

Bella- You know?

Edward- Alice isn't as hard to read as you. I haven't met another shield before.

Bella- Oh. Another?

Edward- Other one is the one in the volturi.

Bella- Except that shield is perfect. Mine has holes.

Edward- Come on.

Bella- It's true. I'm not that perfect as you think I am.

Edward- You are to me. It's not your job to protect everyone.

Bella- It is. That is why I'm a shield. Atleast that's what my mom said.

Edward- What?

Bella- They were her last words to me. "Your job to protect as much people as you could because you are a shield."

Edward- I love you, and it's not your job.

Bella- *smiles* Love you too.

~4 hours later~

Edward and Bella- *get out; acting as if nothing happened*

Alice- Hey.

Edward & Bella- Hey.

Alice- You wanna watch the begging of our play later?

Bella- Alice, I hate seeing myself perform.

Alice- I wasn't talking to you.

Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett & Edward- Sure.

Bella- When you do that, I will be out of the room.

Alice- Luckily I brought the DVD.

Jasper- I got the laptop.

*they put the DVD in and Bella puts her earphones on and listens to music while looking outside; then it makes her listen to her scene; removes the earphones*

Alice- Oh and Bella I put your scene on your mp3 player.

Bella- I noticed. Here you can have it. *gives it to her* I don't want it.

Alice- It's a good scene.

Bella- I hate that scene always did, always will. But you were good.

Alice- I was not!

Bella- Oh please. At least you weren't bullied for the next year.

Alice- Now I understand why you were crying everyday.

Bella- I wasn't crying!

Alice- You had tears!

Bella- Doesn't mean I'm crying.

Principal- You can all go back to your rooms.

Alice- Yeah it does.

Bella- No it doesn't.

Alice- Yeah it does.

Bella- I wasn't crying because of the bullying, I was crying over something different. I'm going back. Anyone want to join me?

*there's a silence*

Bella- Okay. *leaves goes on the cart and then it leaves*


	10. Chapter 10: A Run

~With Bella~  
Bella- (she's alone there are no windows) *cries* *gets a text*

_E= You okay?_

_B= Yeah, I guess…_

_E= You can't lie to me, even over the phone._

_B= I'm fine really._

_E= Tell me why you left. Please?_

_B= I'm just tired. _

Bella- *cries harder*

_E= Bella._

_B= I'm a very deep person, I come with a lot of trouble. That's why I didn't want to stay at first. Remember?_

_E= I can join you in the cart if you want._

_B= No enjoy yourself. Watch the play. I'm fine._

_E= I can't enjoy anything without you._

_B= Sweet. But I'm fine. Love you._

_E= Love you too._

Bella- *buries her face in her knees and cries; doesn't notice someone joined her inside*

Edward- You can't lie to me. Come here…

Bella- *hugs him*

Edward- *rubs her back* Shh… Everything will be okay.

Bella- *cries harder*

Edward- You want to tell me what's wrong?

Bella- I-I w-was a-abused by my p-parents w-when I w-was a ch-child. Th-that's w-why I c-cried everyday. I c-couldn't t-tell Alice b-because sh-she w-was sick. A-and it would w-worry her.

Edward- For her own sake, you didn't tell her?

Bella- *nodded*

Edward- How about your sake?

Bella- I-I d-didn't care.

Edward- Why?

Bella- B-because they s-said i-if I told her she'd g-get hurt.

Edward- And you didn't want that. How about Emmett? Same thing?

Bella- *nods*

Edward- You were the eldest so you dcared for them.

Bella- *nods; cries harder*

Edward- *strokes her hair* I'm so sorry.

Bella- It's not your fault. I-I'm sorry f-for m-making you w-worry.

Edward- It's fine. Don't be sorry.

Bella- Am I over-reacting?

Edward- No. Definitely not.

Bella- *wipes away her tears* *stops crying* Um. I got tears all over your shirt. Sorry.

Edward- It's fine.

Bella- It's 12 midnight we should be back by now.

Edward- Yeah, what's going on?

*cart starts to fall then lands*

Bella- *opens the door* Um… Edward?

Edward- Yeah?

Bella- We have to run there.

Edward- Let's go. *they start to run*

Bella- *trips* *mumbling; Dammit*

Edward- *runs towards her* Are you okay?

Bella- Yeah, it's just abit painful. I can keep going. *stands up*

Edward- Ready?

Bella- As long as I'm with you, I'll be ready for anything. *kisses his cheek* Let's go.

*they start running*

(they made it to the lodge)

Bella- That was a pretty long run.

Edward- At least we made it. How's your ankle?

Bella- It's fine. If it wasn't I wouldn't run.


	11. Chapter 11: Shopping

Bella & Edward- *arrive at the lodge*

Edward- How's your ankle?

Bella- If it was painful I wouldn't be running.

Emmett- Hey Bella, Alice just dared me to do something that might hurt you so… is it okay?

Bella- What is it?

Emmett- Arm wrestling competition.

Bella- Hurt me?

Emmett- Well, she thinks you're stronger than me.

Bella- I am.

Emmett- Without borrowing powers.

Bella- Still am.

Emmett- Outside?

Bella- Outside.

*they go outside; All the Cullens follow*

~somewhere in the middle of the forest~

Jasper- I don't think this is such a good idea.

Alice- I already know who's going to win. Ready?

Bella & Emmett- Ready.

Alice- Go!

Bella- *not breaking a sweat*

Emmett- *trying hard*

-After the competition-

Alice- I told you she was stronger than you.

Emmett- She has to be cheating.

Bella- I gave you all my shields during the competition.

Emmett- There's no proof!

Jasper & Edward- Yeah. They'd work on her, just not on you.

Bella- I beat you fair and square.

Emmett- No… I don't believe you.

A few days later, at the house

Alice- *crying on the couch*

Bella- *comforting her*

Emmett- Alice, please stop crying, you've been crying for the past 2 hours.

Bella- Dude! Not a good time to bring that up!

Alice- *cries harder*

Bella- Alice, I love you, but it was 90 years ago.

Alice- Bella, it was mom. Why aren't you crying?

Bella- There are ten million reasons.

Alice- *cries harder*

Bella- *mumbles to herself; I'm going to regret this…* You wanna go shopping?

Alice- Kk! *pulls Bella out the door*

Edward- That is all it took?!

Emmett- Bella _hates_ shopping, she only shops when it's really needed.

-2 hours later-

Alice & Bella- *come in with 50 bags*

Jasper- I thought you said Bella hates shopping?

Emmett- She does.

Bella- You bought from 49 different stores, Alice.

Alice- And your sacrifice will be cherished. How could you only buy a new pair of boots?

Bella- I had I feeling you would buy 49 new things and I didn't want to carry 53 things loaded on my arms.

Jasper- You were going to buy 53 things?

Bella- No that's her number, my number would be 4.

Alice- Thank you for bringing me shopping. *brings all her things upstairs happily*

Emmett- You couldn't spare us from the crying 4 hours ago why?

Bella- Emmett, you know how much I hate shopping, you know I wouldn't shop unless extremely needed… or I was really annoyed by 2 hours of the same thing.

Emmett- *talking to Edward and Jasper* Told you.


	12. Chapter 12: Let Down

Bella- If you don't mind, I'm going to bring these new boots upstairs and I'm off for a walk. *goes upstairs and leaves*

-With Bella her walk-

Bella- *sitting by the cliff with the ocean under it* *gets memories of her grandmother the kindest one in the family; remembers why she died; her last words; her smile. Buries her face in her knees and cries*

Edward- I knew you'd breakdown sometime.

Bella- *stops crying and wipes away her tears* Hey.

Edward- Hey. *sits beside her* What's wrong now?

Bella- My grandmother. I just… miss her. But I'm fine.

Edward- *chuckles* It's cute that you try to hide your feelings for others, you know that?

Bella- Not really.

Edward- You wanna go swimming?

Bella- No… I have a feeling I'd drown.

Edward- You don't need breath.

Bella- Not using ocean water.

Edward- I'm sorry about your gran.

Bella- It's fine. Was I stupid? To actually be this weak?

Edward- Hey, You are one of the strongest people I know.

Bella- What would I do without you?

Edward- *smiles* Hey I want you to know something.

Bella- What is it?

Edward- No matter what day it is, where it is, I'll be with you on an important occasion.

Bella- Why did you have the feeling to tell me that?

Edward- I just wanted you to know.

-The next day school-

Teacher- Bella Swan can you come with me? You have rehearsals today.

Bella- Oh. *they leave*

Bella's POV

It was like this for a month, then, it was the day of the play. "Les Miserables". I was, of course, Cossette. Rosalie was Ebony. Edward was my love intrest, but before the play, we couldn't find him. We were all starting to worry, but I remembered what he said a month ago. But he wasn't there, his understudy had to take over, I was let down. At the after party everyone was doing usual as I was looking around the room, looking for him. I was wearing this; cgi/set?id=72659253 . He didn't show. I was so upset. I ran down the hall, Alice and Rosalie followed me.

End of POV

Rosalie- What's wrong?

Bella- He said he'd be here.

Alice- Oh, Bella.

Bella- I'm so stupid. I can't live without him, but I barely knew him. He promised he'd be on the most important- *bursts out crying*

-30 mins. Later; end of the party-

Bella- *opens the door; sees Edward; hurt*

Edward- *rushes to her* I tried to be here, I'm so sorry.

Bella- No I'm sorry. I trusted you with everything I've got and you put me down. I cried in there, why didn't you come? You promised-

Edward- I'm sorry.

Bella- I trusted you! I love or loved you but now… I have mixed feelings about you, Edward. It's going to take a lot more than "sorry" to fix this. *leaves*

-2 weeks later-

Bella- I'm going for a walk. *leaves*

-On the cliff-

Bella- *sitting down hanging her legs* (she's pumping her heart; that is how she seems human; so yeah… she has blood) *hears rattling in the trees and falls down, hangs on to a rock but she's bleeding* Oh no…

?- Hello?

Bella- My blood, I need to wipe off my blood…

?- Anyone there? *looks down the cliff*

Bella- *trying not to be seen*

?- Bella?

Bella- *looks up* Hey. Can you give me hand?

?- Sure. *helps her up*

Bella- Thanks.


	13. Chapter 13: They Have More of a Spark

?- What are you doing here?

Bella- *quiet*

?- Come on, Bells, I just saved your life!

Bella- That doesn't change what you did to me 2 weeks ago, Edward.

Edward- Bella, I'm sorry.

Bella- Edward, You really hurt me. I don't know if I can trust you.

Edward- I'm sorry. Just hear me out.

Bella- What?

Edward- *kisses her and pulls away* Now, look me in the eye and tell me you do not feel anything.

Bella- I… I…

Edward- Can you forgive me?

Bella- I thought you would never ask. *tearing up*

Edward- *hugs her* Thank you.

Bella- *pulls away* Doesn't mean we're getting back together. We're friends. Unless you somehow do something extra extra extraordinary, then… I'm sorry if I sound shallow, but you let me down really down two weeks ago.

Edward- I understand. And I won't stop trying.

Bella- I never said you should. Anyway, thanks for saving me… again. *smiles and leaves*

Edward- Wait… What? *follows her*

-In the woods-

Edward- What do you mean you never said I should?

Bella- I mean what I said, I never said you should. *scratch stings*

Edward- You should really let Carlisle check that out.

Bella- No. I'm fine really. It'll heal up by tomorrow. Trust me.

Edward- Fine.

-The Next day-

Bella- See?

Edward- I get it!

*they get to class; homeroom only Bella Edward and the class*

Teacher- So we need someone, 2 people, actually to do a middle schoolyear play.

Student 1 (Jessica)- What's it about?

Teacher- Something like Romeo and Juliet.

Bella- *takes down random notes*

Jessica- Edward and I would love to go for the lead roles.

Teacher- I was actually thinking Bella and Edward.

Jessica- What? Why?

Teacher- They have more of a spark.

Principal- Can Mrs. Swan come to my office please?

Bella- *goes to the Principal's Office*

-In the Principal's Office-

Bella- You wanted to see me?

Principal- Actually, someone else wants to see you.

?'s ?- Bella?

Bella- Oh my god. *in tears*


	14. Chapter 14: She's Gone

Bella's Mom- Don't cry sweetheart.

Bella- *hugs her* I thought you were dead.

Bella's Mom- I'm sorry.

Bella- Dad always told me you were dead…

Bella's Mom- I'm sorry.

-The next week, Bella hasn't been going back to the Cullen's house unless it was only for a short while the reason Bella didn't tell anyone is because Alice and Emmett hate Mom-

-With Bella with her mom at her (Bella's Mom's) house-.

Bella- Okay, I have to go, I need to go to dance class! (dressed like; cgi/set?id=73329078 )

Bella's Mom (Renée)- Alright!

-At the dance studio-

Jessica- Alright Edward how about we practice page 23 of your script?

Edward- That's the kissing scene.

Jessica- I know.

Edward- Okay. Um… Juliet. If only I can see you again.

Jessica- Oh Romeo, Romeo, How I wish we can meet. But my father will never allow it to be.

*they kiss*

Bella- * spies*

Bella- *sees it; tears up and leaves*

-At Bella's Mom's house-

Bella- *comes in crying and sees a note.*_** Dear Bella, I'm sorry I had to leave so soon, but I just want you to know I love you. His house can be yours. As a sorry gift from me. I hope you have a great "forever" from your mother dearest. **_*cries more and goes up to her room; writes a note; packs her stuff; leaves*

-With the Cullens-

Alice- I can't believe she actually left. *cries*

Emmett & Jasper- Oh no…

Rosalie- I got this. You wanna go shopping, Alice?

Alice- Bella used to take me shopping when I'm upset. *cries harder*

Rosalie- Oh no.

Emmett- What do we do?

Jasper- I don't know, I can't twist her emotions. It's too strong.

Rosalie- Should we leave?

Alice- Bella would know what to do. And she wouldn't leave. *cries even harder*

Edward- *comes in* What's going on?

Alice- *stops crying* *walks up to him*

Jasper- She's angry.

Alice- You! You and your stupid game of playing with MY sister's emotions! _**MY**_ SISTER'S EMOTIONS! Now, It's because of you that she's gone. And incase you didn't get the memo, YOU are paying for the dry cleaning this month! *storms out*

Edward- I spaced out, what did she say?

Emmett- You're paying for the dry cleaning this month?

Edward- Before that.

Rosalie- I'm going to quote this, "You. And your stupid game of playing with my sister's emotions. My sister's emotions."

Edward- After that!

Jasper- It's because of you she's gone?

Edward- Bella's gone?

Emmett- You just found that out now?!

Edward- *puts his hands in the air* I was just rehearsing the script of "Romeo and Juliet's Love Story"

Rosalie- With someone other than Bella?! How stupid can you be?!

Edward- I was rehearsing it with Jessica.

Rosalie- You! You! You! You! Listen closely because I'm not going to say it twice! She saw you and Jessica kiss, she loves you more than anything in the world, and you rehearse it with not-Bella?!

Emmett & Jasper- Dude!

Edward- I didn't know that she was there!

Rosalie- Let me tell you something! She loves you! She saw you kiss another girl! That's painful! Okay?! Not Jane's power, that's not as painful as seeing someone you love kiss another girl!


	15. Chapter 15: Community Concert

**I do not own anything except for the plot. And all the cgi things? if you don't ming and , to all of them so you could see it in your browser.**

**That's all so here's the story. :)**

~1 month later~

~Backstage (they're having a community concert)~

Alice- Alright! 5 more minutes until the curtains up!

Edward- Do you think Bella will be there?

Emmett- She loves concerts, I'm sure she will be.

~Audience~

Bella- *looks like; /cgi/set?id=73470774 * (with the hoodie up sitting in the middle)

Random Person- You know anyone?

Bella- *quiet* My friends are here tonight.

Random Person- Oh. You must be proud.

Bella- A part of me is.

~Backstage~

Alice- 5…4…3…2…1!

Rosalie (as host)- *goes onstage* Hello!

~Onstage~

Rosalie- My name is Rosalie Hale! I will be your hostess tonight! And first up I have some… (blah blah blah)

-At the end-

Rosalie- And last, but not the least we have Edward Cullen singing "Highway Don't Care" By Tim Mcgraw feat. Taylor Swift and Keith Urban! *gets offstage*

Edward- *gets onstage* If you didn't notice, I need a partner, a female partner. So we are going to shine a light on whichever girl in this audience.

Alice- *shines a light on Bella*

Bella- *murmurs; Oh my god*

Edward- Can you please sing this song with me?

Bella- *thinks; It was bound to happen. I knew it was too risky, but I couldn't stay away from them, from him. It's over. It's time to reappear.* Sure. *removes the hood and goes on stage; but she looks… different. She looks almost petrified.*

Edward- Are you okay?

Bella- *thinks; he doesn't remember me? I should've known.* Yeah. I'm fine.

Edward- What's your name?

Bella- *sighs* Bella Marie Swan.

Edward- Bella?

Bella- You remember me?

Edward- How could I forget? *hugs her* I've missed you.

Bella- Missed you too. *tears up; wipes away her tears; pulls away* Are we going to start this song?

Edward- *smiles* Same old Bella.

Bella- Same old Edward. *looks at Alice* Alice, on three?

Alice- *smiles* You got it! 1… 2… 3!

Bella & Edward- *sing;

-After the song- *the audience leaves*

Edward- Why'd you leave?

Bella- There are lots of reasons, but I only put one on the note. *looks at the time*

Alice- Bella! *runs up to her and hugs her*

Bella- Hey Alice!

Rosalie- She really missed you, she cried for two days strait.

Bella- Shopping didn't help?

Rosalie- Asking her didn't help.

Bella- If shopping doesn't work just give her 3 gifts out of her 3 favourite colours. Red, Pink and Purple.

Alice- *pulls away and faces them* She knows so much about me.

Emmett- Hey sis! *gives her a bear hug and pulls away*

Bella- Hey Emmett! Okay, I would love to catch up, but I have to go.

Alice- What?! Already?! No! Not yet! You owe me three gifts and a shopping spree!

Bella- Alice, I swear that will happen tomorrow, but for now, I really have to go. Bye! *leaves*

-With Bella-

?- Your late.

Bella- I'm sorry, I really am but-

?- *punches her*

Bella- *falls down*

**Hi guys! To all my readers, I just checked my traffic Stats, 762 views! Guys, thank you for taking the time to read my story. I really love it! And please, can you take a few moments of your time again? Out of the 762 viewers, I only have 2 favorites and 1 follow. So please, comment, I want to read your reviews, and/or favorite and/or follow. Please?! I promise you that if I see if anything changes for March 21- April 9, I will give you a marathon consisting of 8 new chapters. (Maybe more) So please, do me a favor and and do at least one of those things thanks! ~TL156**


	16. Chapter 16: Chores

**So, guys, Jacob doesn't come until the sequel in this story, which is coming up very soon. Okay? So no complaining please? I love the fact that I got one new review, follow, and favorite, and as promised, I will post a marathon. But seriously guys, I know some of you don't have your accounts, but if you do, at least take the time to show me how much you like this story. Any way, since I'm writing a not here might as well as a disclaimer. _I don't own anything except for the plot. _**

**Okay? So I hope you like this chapter. More to come today.**

-The Next Day-

Bella- *goes to the Cullen's house*

Alice- *answers the door*

Bella- Hey Alice. Are you still free for that shopping-

Alice- Let's go! *cheerful*

-When they get back-

Bella- And there you are! Am I forgiven?

Alice- A thousand times yes! You bought me like 50 things!

Bella- Yeah…

Alice- And where did you get the money?

Bella- Part-time job. Well… I have a lot of things to make up for.

Alice- And _everything_ is forgiven. *goes inside and shouts* Who's next?!

Rosalie- *rushes down the stairs* My turn. *goes outside* Hey Bella!

Bella- What for?

Rosalie- Leaving us with Alice, not telling us what to do if shopping doesn't work.

Bella- Salon day?

Rosalie- You bet.

-When they come back-

(okay in a nutshell; Bella helps everyone recover but there's one person left.)

Edward- You ready?

Bella- I really have to go.

Edward- It's not fair I have to wait longer you rejected me right before you left.

Bella- *sighs* Fine. But please don't make it too long?

Edward- It won't waste time of forever.

*they take a walk in the forest*

Bella- This is what couldn't wait until tomorrow?

Edward- *Laughs* It couldn't.

Bella- But I am really-

Edward- *picks her up bridal style and starts running*

Bella- Where are you taking me?

Edward- Somewhere. *goes to the meadow*

Bella- Wow… it's amazing.

Edward- I found it a few days after you left.

Bella- *looks at him* I'm really sorry about leaving. I mean, I must've put you through hell with Alice.

Edward- It wasn't much with Alice. But I should say sorry.

Bella- What for? You didn't do anything wrong. I did. I mean it was so stupid of me to leave, I didn't think of anything of how it would affect you guys I was soo selfish and I thought about it all the time after I left the hell I've put you guys in on how self centered, selfish, stupid, unreasonable I was and at one point I actually thought of going to Volterra to kill myself because of the guilt I've had-

Edward- *interrupts her with a kiss then pulls away*

Bella- What was that for?

Edward- I don't like you bashing on yourself. It breaks my heart.

*they lie down on the grass*

Edward- I'm sorry about Jessica, I just didn't want to let you down again.

Bella- Just… next time, you don't need to practice on my understudy, you could've just asked. *stands up*

Edward- Does the kiss mean we're getting back together?

Bella- *smiles* I'll think about it. I have to go. I'm late.

Edward- *stands up* Late from who?

Bella- *smile disappears* *nervous* No one I'm just… late for studying.

Edward- Studying?

Bella- Homework?

Edward- Bella. You're really worried. What's going on?

Bella- Nothing. I swear!

Edward- Bella.

Bella- Follow me if you want, tomorrow. Question me, but just do that tomorrow. So in a nutshell, you have me for the whole day tomorrow. Bye. *leaves*

Edward- *follows her*

-At Bella's-

Bella- *comes in*

?- You're late. Very very late.


	17. Chapter 17: That Secret's Long Gone

Bella- I'm sorry!

Edward- *outside listening*

?- *punches her* That's very hard to apologize for! You're not supposed to hang out with friends! *punches her again*

Bella- Dad! That hurts!

Bella's Dad (BD)- *hears a cracking sound outside* What's that? Who's there?

Bella- I swear no one is there!

BD- Just go in your room!

Bella- *runs up to her room*

BD- *investigates*

Edward- *goes to Bella's room*

-In Bella's room-

Bella- *comes in and sits on her bed*

Edward- *outside throwing pebbles on her window*

Bella- *hears it; stands up and looks out the window and looks at him*

Edward- What's going on?

Bella- Nothing I swear.

Edward- That's a lie. I heard and saw everything.

Bella- Then why ask? What are you doing here?

Edward- You said I could follow you.

Bella- Tomorrow! *sighs and jumps down* Have you noticed I haven't been in my human self lately?

Edward- Yeah, why?

Bella- *turns into a human has bruises, cuts, and a black eye* This is why.

Edward- How long has this been going on?

Bella- A month.

Edward- That's when you left.

Bella- Yeah. He found me and- he's coming.

Edward- No stay please.

Bella- I'll be fine tomorrow. See you then. *kisses his cheek and climbs up to her room*

Edward- Are you sure you don't need my help?

Bella- Positive. *closes the window and lies down on her bed*

-The next day-

Bella (has a broken arm on her human form but she's in vampire form)

-At School; lunch-

Bella- *comes into the cafeteria*

Alice- *grabs her; brings her to the table* Sit.

Bella- I'm not a dog, Alice.

Alice- Please. Just sit.

Bella- *sits down*

Alice- Grab this cup with you right hand.

Bella- *tries to reach for it but it's shaking and painful*

Alice- I knew it.

Bella- *puts her hand down* What?

Alice- Dad's beating up on you again.

Bella- Oh my god. *looks at Edward* You told them?

Alice- No time for that. You have to get out of his way now.

Bella- No. Alice. I can't do that. I'm sorry.

Alice- What do you mean you can't?

Bella- Alice.

Alice- He's beating up on you why would you stay?

Bella- Alice.

Alice- There is no possible reason that you could and should-

Bella- *sighs pulls her arm and leads her outside*

-Outside-

Alice- What?!

Bella- I can't leave is because mom's in trouble.

Alice- Let it go!

Bella- Alice! You know it's not that simple to me! You know what mom means to me!

Alice- Just this once! Don't care about it! I'm tired of you being the hero!

Bella- You think I'm not?! I won't let it go, no matter what ANYONE thinks! I'm sorry. But… NO Alice! *storms off*

Alice- *angry and she sighs*


	18. Chapter 18: Singing

-Back at the table-

Alice- *sits down*

Jasper- So what happened?

Alice- I. Don't. Want. To. Talk about it.

Edward- She left. Be right back. *leaves*

-With Bella-

Bella- *under a tree; crying*

Edward- Have you thought about us?

Bella- *stops crying* I would love to get back together with you. You know that.

Edward- But?

Bella- But I don't know. *cries* Am I a bad person or vampire? Because it sure feels like it.

Edward- *sits beside her* You know that you aren't. You're just going through a lot right now.

Bella- A hell of a lot. I mean, being abused, fighting, drama. All of this…

Edward- Hey, one of the reasons I love you is the fact you're brave.

Bella- Thanks. Alice doesn't think so. She doesn't care about the reason why I'm going through all this.

Edward- What?

Bella- My mom's life is at risk. Everyone's is and it just… it's heavy luggage to carry. Everything is. Sometimes, I just want to go and kill myself just so I could be relieved! Where ever I go from there…

Edward- Hey! That is not the Bella that I fell for! *hugs her* Listen to me, without you, I'd be dead. And lonely. You're the reason that I'm alive.

Bella- Thanks… I guess… *pulls away* Can I tell you show you something, about when I was gone?

Edward- Sure.

Bella- *gets her guitar and comes back*

Edward- What's this?

Bella- Just listen. *starts playing and singing; watch?NR=1&feature=endscreen&v=S9bdH1vqyi0 *

Edward- *smiles*

Bella- I almost do…. Oh…. I bet this time of night you're still up. I bet you're tired from a long hard week. I bet you're sittin' in your chair by the window lookin' out at the city and I hope… sometimes you wonder about me. *finishes*

Edward- That's sweet.

Bella- *smiles*

Edward- You were thinking that?

Bella- Yeah. I was thinking about you most of the time. The way we ended, it was messy. So you want to know my answer? My real one about your question?

Edward- Sure.

Bella- I would love to.

Edward- *smiles* You mean it?

Bella- Yes. I do.

*they kiss then pull away*

Bella- We'll be late. We should go.

Edward- Run?

Bella- Sure. *they run back*

-After school-

Edward- You want to stay over?

Bella- Sure.

*they go back to see Rosalie run up to her room*

Emmett- *upset*

Edward- What's going on?

Bella- I'll go check on Rosalie. *runs to Rosalie's room*

-In Rosalie's room-

Bella- Rosalie? Open the door.

Rosalie- *opens it and pulls her inside*

Bella- What's going on?

Rosalie- *closes the door and locks it* Emmett and I broke up… *crying*

Bella- Oh… Rosalie I'm sorry.

Rosalie- I broke up with him. He probably thinks I hate him.

Bella- Why?

Rosalie- I wasn't good for him.

Bella- Did you tell him that?

Rosalie- No.

Bella- He probably doesn't know that.

Rosalie- Well, what can you do?

Bella- I've learned something in the past month. If you can't say it, sing it.

Rosalie- What song though?

Bella- I got the perfect one.


	19. Chapter 19: I Did It For You

-2 weeks later-

Bella- You ready?

Alice- I am.

Rosalie- I am too. Go arrange it.

Alice- I'll pick the outfits! *squeels* *leaves*

Bella- Rosalie go check out the stage, manage it.

Rosalie- Okay. *leaves*

Bella- *leaves to find Edward*

-With Alice-

Alice- Hmm… Perfect!

-With Rosalie-

Rosalie- Perfect!

-With Bella-

Bella- Edward, can you do me a favour?

Edward- Sure, what is it?

Bella- Gather up the guys and Esme, bring them to this address. *gives him the address*

Edward- Why?

Bella- That's a surprise. Thanks. *kisses his cheek and leaves*

-The girls gather up backstage-

Alice- Here are your outfits. Go change.

Outfits-

Bella's- cgi/set?id=73582903 & cgi/set?id=73583389

Rosalie's- cgi/set?id=73583217

Alice's- cgi/set?id=73582903

Rosalie- Why am I the only one in a dress?

Bella- You're the star, you have to stand out.

Rosalie- Ugh…

Alice- They're here. Along with the audience.

Bella- Ready?

Rosalie- Ready.

Alice- Ready.

Bella- Good for you guys. Is it too late for me to get out of this?

Rosalie & Alice- Yes.

Bella- Ugh… Wait. How about the other people performing?

Rosalie- We're on first.

Ballet dancer #1- Good luck.

Bella- Of course… Curtain's up in 5… 4…3…2…1!

Host- *goes on stage does the intro and gets off stage*

Rosalie- *goes onstage; starts singing* ( watch?v=ZR6cMtyr2jc )

*the one in the parenthesis are Alice and Bella*

**Hmmm... Hmmm...**

**Minutes turn to hours. Hours turn to days. Knew what I had to do. Couldn't find the words to say. Had the perfect story. Stories have an end. Had to turn the page cause. To keep you was a sin oh ~**

**[Chorus]**

**You know I loved you with**

_**(Everything that I had)**_

**But what you needed I**

_**(Couldn't be, held you back)**_

**I cared enough about you to give you the chance. To find someone who care**

**I broke your heart**

_**(I did it for you)**_

**Tore us apart**

_**(I did it for you)**_

**Just walked away**

_**(I did it for you)**_** Oh ~**

**For you ~**

**You wouldn't want my everything**

_**(did it for you)**_

**Someone you knew that I couldn't be**

_**(did it for you)**_

**Why don't you ever understand me. But its true, its true I did it for you, for you ~**

**I could say I'm sorry. Wouldn't mean a thing. Tell you what you want to hear. Baby what you wanted wasn't for me. Held you by a string. Had to cut you loose. 'Cause forever something we can't be**

**[Repeat Chorus]**

**You wouldn't want my everything**

_**(did it for you)**_

**Someone you knew that I couldn't be**

_**(did it for you)**_

**Why don't you ever understand me**

**But its true, its true**

**I did it for you ~**

**They say the ones that you love. Are the ones you hurt the most. For all the pain that I've caused you. Baby I'm sorry ~**

**I did it for you~**

_**(I did it for you)**_

**Tore us apart**

**I'm so sorry babe**

_**(did it for you)**_

**Just walked away**

**I did it for you, for you ~**

**You wouldn't wanted my everything, everything ~**

_**(did it for you)**_

**Someone you knew that I couldn't be**

_**(did it for you)**_

**Why don't you ever understand me**

**But its true, its true**

**I did it for you, for you ~**

**Hmmm...**

**Hmmm...**


	20. Chapter 20: Surprises

-After the performance-

Bella- Now, how does that feel Rosalie?

Rosalie- I owe you big time. By the way just call me "Rose". *smiles*

Bella- Sure. *hears the guys talking about someone named "Victoria"* Who's Victoria?

Alice- Where did you hear that name?

Bella- I can hear them talking about her.

Rosalie- Do you think we should tell her Alice?

Alice- Maybe later. Bella you're up next.

Bella- What?

Alice- Surprise! You have a solo!

Bella- What?!

Alice- Just change! *hands her an outfit*

Bella- *changes and fixes her make up in her speed* (outfit: cgi/set?id=73588905 ) Why?

Rosalie- You deserve to sing out there tonight, relaxed.

Bella- What?

Alice- Just go.

Host- Up next is Bella Swan singing "Arms" by Christina Perri.

Bella- How did you know?

Alice- Edward. Now go!

Bella- *goes onstage* *starts singing; watch?v=MeW0Sl0tNS8 *

-After the song she comes back to Alice and Rosalie-

Bella- You guys are sneaky, you know that?

Alice and Rosalie- *laugh*

Ballet Dancer #2- Um… Bella someone's at the door for you.

Bella- Oh. Okay. Thanks. *goes to the door; shocked* Dad.

BD- Where have you been?!

Bella- Just hanging out with my friends.

BD- Well, you and I are leaving right now.

Alice & Rosalie- *looks at her*

Bella- *looks at them then back at her dad* No.

BD- What?

Bella- You heard me. No. I won't go.

BD- Do you have any idea what is at risk?

Bella- I do know. I remember. But if you do anything to her, I swear I will never forgive you.

BD- Isabella Marie Swan you-

Bella- Good bye dad. *closes the door* *walks back to the girls* I can't believe I just did that.

Alice- We are soo going to have a party when I get home!

Bella- Why?

Rosalie- You just stood up to your dad. That's impressive.

Bella- Thanks, Rose. I'm going to change back. And maybe we can take a walk outside?

Rosalie & Alice- Sure.

-Bella changes and they take a walk-

Bella- I can't believe you two actually planned that!

Rosalie- Alice knew what song you were going to sing so we picked red, for love.

Bella- Props, Alice.

Alice- Thank you.

Bella- You too, Rose.

Rosalie- Thank you.

Bella- But don't get me wrong, I still think you two are insane!

Alice & Rosalie- *laugh*

Bella- And never ever do that again.

Alice- We won't. Because by then you'd already be a successful singer.

Bella- What?

Alice- Along with me and Rose, of course.

Bella- Good.

*they hear noises in the bushes*

Rosalie- What was that?

Bella- I have a way to find out. *Borrows Edward's powers*


	21. Chapter 21: Memories

-Behind the bushes-

Edward- *whispering so Bella and the girls won't hear them* I can't read anyone's minds right now.

Jasper- Why not?

Edward- Of course.

Emmett- Bella can borrow powers in exchange she'll let you borrow one.

Jasper- Which one do you have?

Edward- I can't believe I'm not annoyed- of course. Her self-control.

-With the girls-

Bella- *answering* Because why on Earth would I let you borrow my shield? It would be useless.

Jasper- Dammit! *stands up* You're good.

Bella- I did my practice. Can you get Emmett and Edward out of there? Or do I have to borrow Emmett's powers to do that?

Edward- *stands up* Emmett?

Emmett- I kind of wanna see her use my strength.

Bella- *walks towards Emmett and lifts him up by grabbing his shirt and puts him down* *gets her powers back* Really Emmett? That's all you wanted? *goes back to the girls* Alice, Rose, you still wanna go out for that walk?

Alice- I'm good. I'll stay.

Rosalie- I'd gladly go with you for that walk.

Bella- *shields Rosalie and herself* Great let's go. *they leave*

-With the Rosalie and Bella (they're in a hidden forest with a water fall and a cave behind it they go inside)-

Bella- So… you know what I want to talk about.

Rosalie- Okay. So as I was saying, Edward killed Victoria's mate. He was trying to kill some humans.

Bella- Victoria's mate.

Rosalie- Yes. And Victoria swore that one day, she'd get back at him by doing the same.

Victoria- Correct, Rosalie.

Bella- And you must be Victoria.

Victoria- That I am.

Rosalie- We should leave Bella. Now.

Victoria- *blocks the way out* Not so fast.

Bella- *thouches the walls and sees a vision*

-In the Vision-

Little Bella- Mommy! Mommy! Look what I found!

Little Alice- Wow.

BM (Bella's Mom)- Wow. Sweetie. You wanna explore?

Little Emmett- You bet! *they start running and found a hole filled with water*

BM- That's the end for one day.

-End of Vision-

Rosalie- How do we get out?

Bella- I have a plan, Rose, follow me. *runs to the hole and jumps*

Rosalie- Are you sure?!

Bella- Yes!

Rosalie- *jumps* -they swim back and end up at the waterfall-

Bella- We should go.

Rosalie- Yeah. *they leave*

-With the others-

Edward- Where are they?

Bella & Rosalie- *appear soaking wet*

Emmett- Woah.

Rosalie- You guys won't believe what we found.

Jasper- What?

Rosalie- Lead the way Bella.

Bella- Follow me. *runs back to the place*

Alice- Hey, I remember this place.

Emmett- It was so cool.

Alice- You found it playing hide and seek.

Bella- And check it out. *leads them to the hole and jumps*

Edward- Bella?!


	22. Chapter 22: Exploring, Rooms, a Locket

Bella- *takes a wrong turn and ends up in a hallway* Woah…

Rosalie- Bella? What happened?

Bella- I took a wrong turn and I ended up in a hall.

Alice- So?

Bella- There are 3 doors. All marked with our names on it. The first one is marked for Emmett.

Emmett- Watch out! *dives in and finds her* Woah…

Bella- The second is marked for Alice.

Alice- *dives in and finds them* Cool.

Bella- Then, Mine. *they opened the doors at the same time*

Alice- Dresses! These aren't supposed to be out for years! And some past ones.

Emmett- Video games! Plasma TV!

Jasper- Out of the way! *follows them* Woah.

Bella-…

Alice- What's yours, Bella?

Bella- I… I'm speechless.

Emmett- Good way or a bad way?

Bella- I'll get back to you on that. *goes inside and sees 3 books* Book of Past, Present and Future. *sees another door and opens it; sees a necklace like this; Celtic_Decor/wood_box_celtic_ * Guys? You should come in here.

Alice- Why?

Bella- Hard to describe.

*they go in*

Edward- What's that?

Alice- I don't know.

Emmett- How about we open it? *they all (except Bella try to open it but they get electrocuted)*

*they all look at Bella*

Bella- As amusing this might be, I'm not opening it.

Alice- You're the one with the shield!

Bella- You think I haven't tried my shield on you guys?

Rosalie- It's worth a shot.

Bella- *sighs* Fine. *goes towards it and it starts to glow*

Edward- What's happening?

Bella- *tries and opens it but it automatically opens* There's a locket inside it. (looks like; 4151/5163562538_cf22a2bcce_ )

Locket- *floats around in front of everyone and it goes around Bella's neck*

Bella- Woah. This is kind of…

Jasper- Freaky?

Bella- I saw going to say cool.

Locket- *shocks her*

Bella- *falls to the ground in pain from the shock*

Edward- Bella? *kneels beside her*

Emmett- I think it's time to do some research.

Bella- *gets shocked even stronger and starts to glow*

Edward- Bella?!

Bella- *disappears*

Edward- Bella?!

Alice- Where'd she go?

Rosalie- Stay calm…

Alice- What do you mean "stay calm"?! I wanna know where my sister is! She disappeared into thin air! Where is she?!

-With Bella-

Bella- *stands up in a white plain room* Where am I?

Echoey Voice- Bella?

Bella- Who's there?! Hello?!

(Voice appears)

Bella- Who are you? Where am I?

?- You don't remember me? What a surprise! A great one. But, Edward's going to leave you, soon. He's going to be a superstar and forget all about you.

Bella- He wouldn't.


	23. Chapter 23: Breaking News

?- There are a lot of things he wouldn't and would do. And things he would keep or let go. I just want you to know, when you get back, he'll tell you. You're not the only one who's going to be left, Jasper is leaving Alice. And as you know Emmett already left Rosalie.

Bella- He-he wouldn't. He l-loves me. H-he wouldn't choose fame over me… And Rosalie left Emmett. Not the other way around.

?- Or would he?

Bella- Julia? Julia?! Stop fooling around with me!

Julia- I just wanted to warn you. You should get back, Edward has some almost tremendous news. *leaves*

Bella- *appears back in the cave* *walks back to the house*

(in a nutshell; Julia was right. Edward, Jasper and Emmett did leave. For fame. Bella was taking it the hardest. She wasn't expecting Julia to be right.)

Bella- *comes down in a black hoodie, ripped up jeans, and her black converse*

Alice- Hey.

Rosalie- How you doing?

Bella- Horrible.

Alice- How about we watch TV?

Bella- Okay.

*they turn on the TV; with the guys on TV performing live*

Edward- This is for my… girlfriend back at Forks, or should I say ex.

Bella's POV

Ex… That hit me like a cannonball hit me through my heart. It hurt so bad.

Jasper- And mine.

I could only imagine what Alice, actually, I could feel what Alice was feeling because we felt… same.

Boys- *sing; /watch?v=2EDCpDXMowc * (they leave at the end of the song) (it's midnight, btw)

After the song was over they left. That also hurt, because I would always love the chance I'd have so I can see Edward. Then there was a phone call, Rosalie answered it.

Rosalie- It's for you, Alice.

Alice took it, she was jumping for joy. Must've been Jasper. Jasper always calls Alice, it's not really the same for me. Edward would never call. The most reason I was depressed. I couldn't talk to him.

-No POV-

Alice- *hangs up* Sorry Bells.

Bella- I'm used to it. I think I am… I should be, right?

Rosalie- It's fine, Bells. One way or another, you miss him.

Bella- Yeah. *locket changes her outfit with the other girls to; cgi/set?id=73879004 *

Alice- Woah.

There's a phone call

Bella- *answers it* Hello?

Rosalie- She finally answers the phone!

Alice- Maybe that locket is magic.

Bella- *sighs* Hello?

Edward- Hey.

Bella- Edward? *happy*

Rosalie & Alice- *squeeling*

Bella and Edward- *chuckle*

Bella- So what's up?

Edward- Nothing. I miss you, Bells.

Bella- Me to you too.

Edward- Before you tell me anything else, how was your day?

Bella- Complicated to say through the phone knowing your reaction.

Edward- *chuckles again* I love you.

Bella- It's been a long time since I've heard that. And it's been a long time to say, I love you too.

Edward- I have to go, don't want more money to be on the phone bill.

Bella- Okay. Bye.

Edward- Bye. *they hang up*

Bella- *sighs*

Rosalie- Aww… *pats her back* It's okay.

Bella- I just wish I could see him.

Alice- *pats her back too* Don't we all?

Locket- *teleports them to a café in LA (where the boys are)*

Girls- Woah.


	24. Chapter 24: Trouble

Girls- (it's sunny) *wear their accessories*

Boys- *come in*

Girls- *sit down at a booth; with curtains so thick that it's dark at that booth*

Boys- *go up to the booth beside theirs*

Bella- *whispering* What do we do?

Alice- *whispering too* I don't know. What do we do in the sunniest place on Earth?

Rosalie- *whispering also* We'll get discovered for sure.

Bella- Then the volturi will come for us. Great. *sighs*

Alice- We should get a hotel room, so we have somewhere to stay.

Bella- We left our wallet, back in Forks. How will we get a hotel room?

Locket- *gives them; cgi/set?id=73879082 *

Bella- Well, there are our wallets.

Alice- Let's go.

*they leave and get a room: 10 B*

Bella- You want me to what?

Alice- Find an airport.

Bella- Um… it's- oh right, I can stand the sun.

Rosalie- But go say "hi" to the neighbours first so we can seem normal.

Bella- So I just walk up to them, say hi, and leave?

Alice- No. Um… ask them for directions?

Bella- To the airport?

Alice- No.

Rosalie- To um… ask them "where are the attractions?"

Bella- Okay.

Alice- Leave your glasses and beanie.

Bella- *puts them down* Alright. I'll go now.

Rosalie- Good luck.

Bella- *leaves*

Alice- She grew up so fast.

-With Bella-

Bella- *knocks at 10 C* *looking down*

?- *opens the door*

Bella- Hey I was wondering whe… *looks up* Edward?

Edward- Bella! *hugs her and pulls away* What are you doing here?!

Bella- Long story. *Smiles* So how is life in LA?

Edward- Hard, I mean, it's always sunny.

Bella- I should get back to the girls, they just told me to fake a question and leave.

Edward- Alice and Rosalie are here? How?

Bella- Long story. Like I've said. *kisses his cheek* You don't know how long I've wanted to do that. Bye. *leaves*

Edward- *smiles*

-With Bella-

Bella- *closes the door* *sighs; happily*

Alice- Someone's happy.

Rosalie- What happened?

Bella- Our neighbours happened. *smiles* 10 C.

Alice- We are going over there right now.

Rosalie- I wanna see what got you this happy.

*they leave; Bella's left alone*

Victoria- *comes in through the window*

Bella- *screams*

Victoria- *takes her and leaves*

Alice & Rosalie- *barge in* Bella?! Bella! BELLA!

Rosalie- We have to go to 10 C! Whoever is there can help us.

*they leave*

Alice- *knocks on the door*

Edward- *opens the door* Hello?

Rosalie- Edward?!

Edward- Rosalie? Alice?

Alice- Yeah. Hi. Bella's gone missing.


	25. Chapter 25: Victoria

Edward- What?!

Alice- We heard her scream, then we went inside then, she was gone!

Edward- Well, we have to find her!

Rosalie- You don't say! Come on!

-With Bella-

(She's in a capsule underground)

Bella- *wakes up*

Bella's POV-

I knew I was alone. So there was no point in talking. The air seemed to grow thicker and thicker as each hour past and my vision was starting to fade. I was gasping for air, half of me needed it, my human half. I heard footsteps as if it was right on top of me, I knew I was buried, and there was a slim chance of someone hearing me. I screamed and yelled for help. Then I heard a voice, I loved the most. I swear it has been 3 days. Literally. And also, I felt as if, I wasn't a vampire anymore.

"Bella?!" Edward said, needing me to respond,

"Help me. I can't breathe!" I yelled with all my breath, then it was gone, the tank I was in was just filled with carbon dioxide by now.

"Hang in there, Bells!" Alice said, I heart the ripping of dirt, the digging layering, then they reached the metal, but by the time they managed to open it, I was already unconscious.

End of POV

Edward- *opens it up* Bella. *carries her bridal style*

Alice- We should bring her back, or maybe if her locket would've just teleported her out…

Rosalie- Alice.

Edward- Locket? The locket which we found a year ago?

Alice- Yeah, it brought us here.

Locket- *gives Bella a few electric shocks*

Edward- *puts her down* Come on Bella.

-The Next Day-

Locket- *A bit more electric shots then stops*

Bella- *opens her eyes* W-what's going on? Where am I?

Edward- Bella.

Bella- Edward?

Edward- I have some news to tell you.

Bella- What?

Edward- You're not a vampire, not anymore, at least.

Bella- What? *Sits up; teary-eyed*

Edward- I'm sorry, Bells. I know you loved being a vampire.

Bella- I can't believe it.

Edward- I'm sorry.

Bella- Can I go for a walk? Just for a minute or an hour or two.

Edward- Go ahead.

Bella- *leaves*

-With Bella; deep in the forest and trips in a hole which lead to a cave-

Bella- *mumbles; Great*

Victoria- Why Bella. I wasn't expecting you. Now that you're human now.

Bella- How would you know that?

Victoria- Duh.

Bella- It was your idea all along. You planned for this!

Victoria- You think.

Bella- Why?

Victoria- It's my job. If all three of you were vampires-

Bella- Alice and Emmett?!

Victoria- Yes. If all three of you were vampires it would be chaotic. You wouldn't be able to control your powers! The powers all three of you have together… Horrible.

Bella- *sneezes* Just leave me alone now. You shouldn't have even gotten on to this. *leaves*

Victoria- We all know you can't run very fast now!

-With the others-

Bella- *comes in* Hey.

Alice- Hey. I hate to say the words you have been dreading but…

Rosalie- We have to go back home.

Bella- Oh… When?

Edward- Tomorrow.

Bella- I had that feeling.

Alice- Why?

Bella- Just something. I'm going upstairs. *leaves*


	26. Chapter 26: Leaving

Bella- Oh…

-The Next Day-

Bella- *finishes packing* Ready.

Alice- Great. Let's go.

*They leave; in the airport*

Edward- I'm going to miss you.

Bella- I- I'm going to miss you t- too.

Edward- Please don't cry. Don't.

Bella- *hugs him* Thanks for saving my life.

Alice- Jasper…

Jasper- Yeah I know. You're going to miss me. Just don't cry over the phone.

Alice- *laughs* You always know how to make me laugh.

Rosalie- See you, Emmett.

Emmett- Back at you, Rose.

Edward- I'm never, ever as far away as it may seem.

Bella- No, don't say that it's hard enough.

Emmett- Soon we'll be together.

Rosalie- I hope.

Jasper- We'll pick up right where we left of.

Alice- I'm sure.

Edward- And I can hardly take another goodbye, Baby, won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on.

Bella- *tears up*

Edward, Emmett & Jasper- I'll be thinking about you, worldwide.

Jasper and Emmett- *leave*

Edward- Yes, I may meet a million pretty girls that know my name, but don't you worry, 'cause you have my heart. It's not easy for me too.

Bella- I know that.

Edward- I need you to be strong.

Bella- *tears stroll down her cheeks*

Edward- Where ever the wind blows me, you're still the one and only girl on my mind. There's no one better. So always remember, Bells, you're mine.

Bella- I will, I always did, still do.

Edward- Where ever we are, whenever it is, I'll be thinking about you. And you have my heart.

Bella- *silently crying*

Edward- *hugs her; kisses her cheek* You'll be late.

Bella- *chuckles* I'll never forget you, you have my heart too, so, be careful, with yourself and my heart.

Girls- *leave; with Bella always looking back*

-12 hours later at Forks-

Bella- Gosh, ever since the day before yesterday I haven't been feeling well.

Alice- Maybe it's the stress. You should rest.

Bella- Yeah. *runs to the bathroom and throws up*

Alice- Bella?

Bella- *gets out*

Alice- Go rest.

Bella- Yeah. I will. *goes upstairs and falls asleep*

-4 hours later; it's 1 AM-

Bella- *still sleeping*

Cellphone- *rings*

Bella- *wakes up; checks the caller; smiles; answers* Hello?

Edward- Did I wake you up from your dreams?

Bella- Yeah, but more like nightmare. I'm glad you did. So what's up.

Edward- Sorry but I couldn't stop myself from calling, there's something about the sound of your voice.

Bella- Thanks. It's fine.

Edward- Alice told me you weren't feeling well. What's wrong?

Bella- I'm not sure. I took my temperature earlier today. 102 degrees farenheit.

Edward- That's a pretty high fever. I should let you rest.

Bella- It's fine. I could stand it, it's probably the sudden temperature change, warm to cold. *tears stroll down; silently cries*

Edward- What's wrong?

Bella- I really really really miss you. So bad. I just don't care if I die, but I want to go back to LA and stay with you.

Edward- I miss you too. I hope I see you soon.

Bella- Back at you.

Edward- I love you.

Bella- I love you more.

Edward- *smiles; then frowns* Bye.

Bella- Goodbye. *they hang up*

**Hi! This is a surprise for a friend of mine. She's also a fanfiction author. So if you have instagram! You better, and you should, follow twilightforeverbeginsnow she writes amazing fanfiction, like her brand new; "Lips as Red as Blood" which is amazing! So go do it.**


	27. Chapter 27: Crutches

-The Next Month; Bella's still not feeling well; At the guys' interview-

Julia (the interviewer)- So, Edward, I hear you and Mary Ann are hitting it off and are together.

(the girls are watching this)

Edward- Just because we went to see a screening together and met up at a café, doesn't mean were together.

Julie- So you're not?

Edward- No, we're absolutely not dating. Were just friends.

Julia- Really? But is there anyone special for you?

Edward- *texting on his phone*

Julia- Edward?

Edward- *still texting*

Julia- Edward!

Edward- *stops texting; looks at her* Yes?

Julia- Is there anyone special for you?

Edward- Yes. But she's sick, she's got a pretty high fever. She's back in my hometown, Forks.

-With the girls; who are in the hospital watching it-

Rosalie & Alice- Aww…

Bella- Shut up.

Alice- It's sweet.

Bella- *gets a text* I got a text from him, he's asking if he can say my name on air.

*they continue watching TV*

Jasper- Yeah.

Emmett- He's with my sister.

Julia- Oh. What's her name?

Emmett- Bella Swan. We have different last names because we're only half-siblings.

Alice- Well, you don't have to answer that question.

Bella- Yes, thank you Emmett.

Rosalie- Thank you for bringing us to the hospital, Bella. Because you stepped on glass and cut the ball of your foot.

Bella- Don't be such a queen. I'm fine.

Alice- If you were we'd be at home.

Bella- Thank Victoria for pushing me onto the glass.

Alice- How about we take a picture and post it on FB? We can post it for the world to see.

Bella- Do you really want to?

Rosalie & Alice- Yes!

Bella- Fine. *they take a picture and post it on FB* There. Done.

*they watch TV*

Julia- I just did a search, is this the girl? *shows the picture of the newly posted pic on the screen*

Edward- Yeah. Wait. What happened?

Doctor- *comes in* You can go now. Just take anitbiotics twice a day and try not to open up the wounds. You can get your crutched in the front desk. *leaves*

Bella- I think that's enough TV and FB for a year… or two.

Rosalie & Alice- Yeah. Let's go.

Bella- *changes into; bellas_outfit/set?id=74200231 * Of all the things... a dress. *sighs; gets her crutches and they leave*

-12 hours later; 8 PM; with Bella; in her room-

Phone- *rings*

Bella- *answers* Hello?

Edward- Hey, what happened to you?

Bella- Nothing?

Edward- Bella don't pretend you haven't watched our interview.

Bella- It's nothing I'm fine.

Edward- If you were fine, you wouldn't have been in the Recovery Room!

Bella- I know. But it's nothing big. I'm guessing since you didn't text this, you have bigger news?

Edward- News… news… Oh! We were nominated for BBB!

Bella- You mean the "Best Boy Band" Award? That's great!

Edward- I want you to come and join me at the red carpet.

Bella- What?

Edward- Yeah, please? It would mean a lot to see you again.

Bella- I'd love to.


	28. Chapter 28: A Turn of Events

Bella- When is it?

Edward- Next week.

Bella- Next week?! Are you even sure that you want to bring _me_ to this red carpet event?

Edward- Yes. Why?

Bella- I'm still going to be on my crutches by then.

Edward- It's fine. What happened anyway?

Bella- Long Story.

Edward- I've got time.

Bella- I don't. It's about 1 AM.

Edward- You're not sleepy.

Bella- But I'm sick.

Edward- You have a point. Explain tomorrow?

Bella- Sure. I guess. Night.

Edward- Night. *they hang up and Bella goes to sleep*

-The Next day; After Alice and Rosalie come back from school; Rosalie's crying-

Bella- *hears her and rushes (as fast as she can with her crutches)* What happened, Rose?

Alice- There's a new bully in school.

Bella- Let me guess, she called you fat, disgusting and ugly?

Rosalie- How'd you know?

Alice- She's been there.

Bella- One day? I gotta be surprised just one day?! I handles 15 years!

Rosalie- 15 years?!

Bella- You have no idea.

Alice- Really. You don't.

Bella- That reminds me, I never thought I'd say this but, CAN I PLEASE GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW?!

Alice- No. *there's a phone call*

Bella- I'll get it. *starts walking with her crutches; then there's an explosion next door* Woah.

Rosalie- Oh…

Alice- My…

Bella- God. We should take a look.

Alice- You answer the phone.

Bella- Why do you guys get the exciting things?!

Rosalie- We're not as fragile. *they leave; Bella answers the door*

Bella- Hello?

Edward- Hi. So… explanation.

Bella- I expected this. I was on a walk with Alice and Rosalie when suddenly there was this huge explosion *realizes something* Oh my god.

Edward- What?

Bella- I'll talk later. I'll be right back. Love you. *hangs up*

Edward- *knocks on their door*

Bella- *opens the door* Hi.

Edward- I had a feeling you'd hang up.

Bella- Way to show your trust. But I really have to go.

Edward- Why?

Bella- The explosion! Alice and Rosalie are going to get hurt! I have to save them.

Edward- You can't go, it's too dangerous!

Bella- Sometimes, I have to do things for my family, I love you Edward, but I won't let you go there and let Alice and Rose get hurt. *leaves*

Edward- Wait! *sighs* She never gives me an easy time. *follows her*

Victoria- Well well…

Bella- Let them go!

Victoria- I don't think so.

Edward- Victoria!

Victoria- Hello Edward.

James and Laurent- *holding Rosalie and Alice about to kill them*

Bella- Wait! Please wait! WAIT!

Victoria- Wait.

James & Laurent- *stop*

Bella- Kill me. Kill me. But spare them. PLEASE!


	29. Chapter 29: She's Back to Normal

Edward- Bella…

Victoria- Take her.

James and Laurent- *let go of Rosalie & Alice and take Bella*

Alice and Rosalie- Bella!

Bella- Just, promise me, take care of each other. I'll be back. *thinks; I hope*

*they take her away*

-1 week later-

Bella- *knocks on the door with bruises and wounds*

Alice- *opens it* Bella!

Bella- Shh! They don't know I'm gone! Where's Edward?

Alice- At school. For the first time. You want it to be a surprise?

Bella- Yes. Change me into awesome casual clothes! I never thought I'd ever say that...

Alice- Come on! *she picks out some clothes from her huge closet*

-After school; Bella's upstairs-

Edward & Rosalie & Emmett & Jasper- *come in*

Alice- Edward, why don't you play something on the piano? (BTW, Bella's a vampire again; same powers)

Edward- Why?

Alice- I just wanna hear something!

Edward- *starts playing; away from the stairs; Everyone else is looking at the stairs; listening and thinking*

Bella- *doesn't make a sound and goes halfway down*

Emmett- He-

Bella- *makes a be quiet sign*

Edward- What?

Bella- *hides*

Emmett- He… he…

Alice- He's good at playing. You're good at playing. *they all sing a song in their heads*

Edward- Okay? *continues playing*

Bella- *comes out again; goes down* *covers Edward's eyes*

Alice- Guess who?

Edward- Alice, if you want me to play-

Bella- Aww… so close, you almost got it right, by family I guess. *removes her hands*

Edward- Bella?

Bella- *disappears*

Emmett- *laughs*

Alice- Typical Bella. Playing games.

Bella- *reappears by the door* I just wanted to say "hi" I enjoyed my visit.

Rosalie- *smile disappears* Visit?

Bella- I have to get back before they notice I'm gone. I'll drop in once in a while.

Alice- Can you at least explain? How did you become a vampire again?

Bella- That's a story for another day.

Alice- Is that day coming soon?

Bella- You tell me, Alice. But maybe if I continue to break the rules…

Edward- If you left, why are you going again?

Bella- Also a story for another day.

Edward- *stands up* We can protect you.

Bella- I'm not the one who needs protecting. But please stick together for me. *leaves*

Everyone- *looking at Edward* Go after her!

Edward- Why me?

Alice- She wouldn't run from someone she loves.

Rosalie- You're the fastest.

Alice- And she loves you so go or so help me I will make you.

Edward- *sighs; runs after her*

-With Edward & Bella-

Edward- Bella! Bella wait!

Bella- *running silently crying too silent for a vampire*

Edward- *runs even faster and goes in front of her*

Bella- *turns around* What is it?

Edward- Tell me what is going on! Please!

Bella- You know I can't do that.

Edward- You know you can!

Bella- Why? Why do you believe in me so much? After everything after all the things I put you through. After all the danger and-

Edward- You're crazy! Look at me! Bella! Please, look at me!

Bella- *faces him*

Edward- I trust you, believe in you, and have faith in you and do you know why?

Bella- That's why I'm asking.

Edward- Because, I love you.


	30. Chapter 30: They're Leaving

Bella- What?

Edward- I love you. I love you with everything I've got and I trust you, believe in you, and have faith in you with all I've got. But do you love me?

Bella- I do. I do, Edward. I love you too. Exactly why I'm doing this.

Edward- Doing what? Putting yourself through hell?!

Bella- Yes… No… Maybe? 50, 50 I guess. Knowing I'm protecting you and keeping you alive-

Edward- You're putting me through hell by not being with you.

Bella- And I'm sorry.

Edward- Please… don't go.

Bella- I don't want to.

Edward- Then don't.

Bella- But I have to.

Edward- We can help you.

Bella- And yourself? Really? Can you?

Edward- Have we ever let you down?

Bella- No.

Edward- Do you think we can work this out? Can we try to help you and ourselves?

Bella- *sighs* Yes. I do believe that but-

Edward- But what?

Bella- I don't want to take any chances.

Edward- Why?

Bella- I'm terrified. What if you can't what if you die?

Edward- Don't say that!

Bella- I have to look by both angles. Yours and mine. The one that looked best is do what Victoria wants me to do.

Edward- Please. Stay.

Bella- But I-

Edward- Please?

Bella- *sighs* I won't regret right?

Edward- You won't.

Bella- Fine.

Edward- *smiles; then it fades* I have to go tomorrow.

Bella- What?

Edward- But I'll see you short after?

Bella- Sure, I guess.

*At the airport; the next day*

The guys- *say their goodbyes (Rosalie and Emmett are back together)*

Edward & Bella- *forget their goodbye kiss*

The guys- *leave*

Alice- So you have your goodbye kiss earlier?

Bella- What?

Alice- You forgot?!

Rosalie- But that's your thing! You forgot the goodbye kiss?!

Bella- I did?!

(The guys are already boarding)

Bella- Rosalie distract the security guards. Alice, how's my hair? Can it take a run?

Alice- Hmm… I think it can.

Rosalie- Okay. Now run. *starts talking to the guard; Bella runs to the boarding area*

Alice- Young love.

-With Bella-

Bella- *stops infront of Edward*

The guys (except Edward- *go in the plane*

Edward- *smiles* How did you-

Bella- Does it matter? *kisses him*

Edward- *kisses back*

*they pull away*

Bella- I'm going to miss you.

Edward- *smiles* I'm going to miss you too.

*they hug and pull away*

Bella- You should go. You'll miss your flight.

Edward- *sighs; smile disappears* See you soon?

Bella- Sooner than you think.

*they smile*

Edward- *leaves*

Bella- *wipes away a tear and leaves*


	31. Chapter 31: The Radio

-3 days later; with the guys-

(they're in a car)

Emmett- Why don't we turn on the radio?

Jasper- We already know what's on.

Emmett- Just turn it on! I have a feeling it's something new.

Edward- *turns it on; they hear the girls*

The Song:

**Bella:**

Bet your window's rolled down and your hair's pulled back

And I bet you got no idea you're going way too fast

You're trying not to think about what went wrong

Trying not to stop 'til you get where you goin'

You're trying to stay awake so I bet you turn on the radio

And the song goes

**All of them:**

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby,

Oh baby

**Rosalie:**

The highway won't hold you tonight

The highway don't know you're alive

**Alice:**

The highway don't care if you're all alone

But I do, I do

The highway won't dry your tears

The highway don't need you here

The highway don't care if you're coming home

But I do, I do

**Bella:**

I bet you got a dead cell phone in your shotgun seat

Yeah, I bet you're bending God's ear talking 'bout me?

You're trying not to let the first tear fall out

Trying not to think about turning around

You're trying not to get lost in the sound

but that song is always on

So you sing along

**All of them:**

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby

I can't live without you I can't live without you baby,

Oh baby

**Alice:**

The highway won't hold you tonight

The highway don't know you're alive

The highway don't care if you're all alone

But I do, I do

**Rosalie:**

The highway won't dry your tears

The highway don't need you here

The highway don't care if you're coming home

But I do, I do

**Bella:**

I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby

I can't live without you I can't live without you baby,

Oh baby

**Alice and Rosalie:**

The highway don't care

The highway don't care

The highway don't care

But I do, I do.

[x4]

**Bella:**

I can't live without you,

I can't live without you, baby.

-End of Song-

**The song is called: Highway Don't Care by: Tim Mcgraw, Taylor Swift and Keith Urban**


	32. Chapter 32: Slowly Drowning in Saddness

-In the forest-

Bella- *in her human form* I never want to leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone… *holding a sharp rock near her wrist; pokes a hole not yet super deep but it's bleeding out; tear strolls down*

-With Edward; 10 miles away from the forest-

Edward- *smells Bella's blood; runs toward the smell*

Bella- *makes it deeper; and loses so much blood that she's unconscious*

-In her dream-

Bella's Grandmother (BG)- This is what you were meant to be.

Bella- A monster?

BG- No. A helper, you help people, Bella. You helped your brother and everyone around you and you never think about yourself.

Bella- A little too often. I lose myself.

BG- You're good Bella. You are special. You were chosen by one factor, to be the last one helper. The chosen helper that will make new ones, first out of friends then your children. If you die now, you will not be able to see them.

Bella- Children?

BG- *two kids appear; one, the first born; Renesmee, the other, Nina*

Bella- My children…

BG- Just survive. *disappears with the children*

-End of dream-

Bella- *wakes up*

Edward- (they're still in the same place) Bella!

Bella- Edward?

Edward- Bella, what has gotten into you? I found you bleeding out here with a sharp rock in your hand.

Bella- I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Edward- You were cutting yourself. What is wrong? Please tell me.

Bella- All that matters is that you and I are alive. *goes in her vampire form*

Edward- Technically. But please tell me what's wrong? Who's getting in your head?

Bella- No one. At least no one important.

Edward- So someone is. Please?

Bella- Can I ask you something?

Edward- What?

Bella- Why do you love me?

Edward- What?

Bella- *stands up* Why do you love me? I'm a nobody, I'm not special. You are. I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are.

Edward- Bella, you're insane.

Bella- I'm just another girl who's in love with you. You're a superstar, Edward.

Edward- Isabella Swan are you accusing me of not loving you?

Bella- One. Bella! I hate it when people call me "Isabella" it's so formal. Two. I don't know! Okay? But there has to be something… some reason! I'm nothing! I'm invisible! I'm no one special! *tears up and turns around*

Edward- *stands up* Look at me and listen!

Bella- *tears stroll down her cheek; turns around and looks at him* What?

Edward- You are everything to me. So whatever it is you're thinking, stop. Dim that spotlight around me, because wherever I am, I cannot stop thinking about you. I need you to know that.

Bella- Thanks. *they hug and go back to the house and only Rosalie and Jasper are there*

Edward- What's going on?

*Rosalie and Jasper step to the side to reveal Bella's dad*

Bella- What are you doing here?

BD- I just came to tell you. You have to make a very important decision.

Bella- What about?

BD-Who are you going to save? You can, after all, only save your brother _**or**_ your sister.

Bella- Why?

BD- Because one of them's going to die, along with your mother.

Bella- What?

BD- You heard me. It's either that or… they all die. Everyone you love.

Bella- No.

BD- Tell me within 30 minutes.

Bella- That's not fair! 30 minutes?! It's a life decision, and you are giving me 30 minutes?!

BD- *disappears*

Bella- Hey! *chases after him*

Edward- How? How would she know where to go? *chases after her*

-With Bella & Edward-

Edward- Bella!

Bella- If he just thinks he could get away with this he's out of his mind!

Edward- I know! Bella, wait, stop!

Bella- *sighs; stops* What? Because I'm not in a good mood to be stopping while I could still save both of them.

Edward- And what if you can't? What if you get hurt?

Bella- I don't care if I get myself killed, but my job is to protect everyone around me!

Edward- Who says?

Bella- … I can't say. But it's my job, I'll tell you when I get any updates. *continues running*

Edward- I knew she wouldn't make this easy!

-With the others; underground-


	33. Chapter 33: Trouble

-In the forest-

Bella- *in her human form* I never want to leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone… *holding a sharp rock near her wrist; pokes a hole not yet super deep but it's bleeding out; tear strolls down*

-With Edward; 10 miles away from the forest-

Edward- *smells Bella's blood; runs toward the smell*

Bella- *makes it deeper; and loses so much blood that she's unconscious*

-In her dream-

Bella's Grandmother (BG)- This is what you were meant to be.

Bella- A monster?

BG- No. A helper, you help people, Bella. You helped your brother and everyone around you and you never think about yourself.

Bella- A little too often. I lose myself.

BG- You're good Bella. You are special. You were chosen by one factor, to be the last one helper. The chosen helper that will make new ones, first out of friends then your children. If you die now, you will not be able to see them.

Bella- Children?

BG- *two kids appear; one, the first born; Renesmee, the other, Nina*

Bella- My children…

BG- Just survive. *disappears with the children*

-End of dream-

Bella- *wakes up*

Edward- (they're still in the same place) Bella!

Bella- Edward?

Edward- Bella, what has gotten into you? I found you bleeding out here with a sharp rock in your hand.

Bella- I'm sorry. I didn't know.

Edward- You were cutting yourself. What is wrong? Please tell me.

Bella- All that matters is that you and I are alive. *goes in her vampire form*

Edward- Technically. But please tell me what's wrong? Who's getting in your head?

Bella- No one. At least no one important.

Edward- So someone is. Please?

Bella- Can I ask you something?

Edward- What?

Bella- Why do you love me?

Edward- What?

Bella- *stands up* Why do you love me? I'm a nobody, I'm not special. You are. I'm invisible and everyone knows who you are.

Edward- Bella, you're insane.

Bella- I'm just another girl who's in love with you. You're a superstar, Edward.

Edward- Isabella Swan are you accusing me of not loving you?

Bella- One. Bella! I hate it when people call me "Isabella" it's so formal. Two. I don't know! Okay? But there has to be something… some reason! I'm nothing! I'm invisible! I'm no one special! *tears up and turns around*

Edward- *stands up* Look at me and listen!

Bella- *tears stroll down her cheek; turns around and looks at him* What?

Edward- You are everything to me. So whatever it is you're thinking, stop. Dim that spotlight around me, because wherever I am, I cannot stop thinking about you. I need you to know that.

Bella- Thanks. *they hug and go back to the house and only Rosalie and Jasper are there*

Edward- What's going on?

*Rosalie and Jasper step to the side to reveal Bella's dad*

Bella- What are you doing here?

BD- I just came to tell you. You have to make a very important decision.

Bella- What about?

BD-Who are you going to save? You can, after all, only save your brother _**or**_ your sister.

Bella- Why?

BD- Because one of them's going to die, along with your mother.

Bella- What?

BD- You heard me. It's either that or… they all die. Everyone you love.

Bella- No.

BD- Tell me within 30 minutes.

Bella- That's not fair! 30 minutes?! It's a life decision, and you are giving me 30 minutes?!

BD- *disappears*

Bella- Hey! *chases after him*

Edward- How? How would she know where to go? *chases after her*

-With Bella & Edward-

Edward- Bella!

Bella- If he just thinks he could get away with this he's out of his mind!

Edward- I know! Bella, wait, stop!

Bella- *sighs; stops* What? Because I'm not in a good mood to be stopping while I could still save both of them.

Edward- And what if you can't? What if you get hurt?

Bella- I don't care if I get myself killed, but my job is to protect everyone around me!

Edward- Who said that?

Bella- … I can't say. But it's my job, I'll tell you when I get any updates. *continues running*

Edward- I knew she wouldn't make this easy! For once, Why can't she make this easy?

-With the others; underground-


	34. Chapter 34: Such an Ameteur

-With the others; underground-

BD- She'll come.

*1/2 of the wall explodes; Bella walks in*

Emmett- And she gets an epic entrance.

Alice- Emmett!

Bella- Hey you!

BD- Oh.

Victoria- Hello, shrimp.

Bella- It is not okay to be kidnapping my family.

Victoria- I think it is. *goes in front of her*

Bella- What makes you think that?

Victoria- A lot of things.

Bella- Well, guess what.

Victoria- What? You plan on fighting me, shrimp?

Bella- Ha ha. Well, hmm… my plan is you get out of my way, my life, my face and leave me the hell alone.

Victoria- As if.

Bella- You better. *starts glowing and the ground starts shaking*

Victoria- Or what?

Bella- Or this. *grabs her and throws her against the wall*

Emmett- A chick fight…

Alice- Emmett! I swear to god, if you keep-

Victoria- SO that's the game? *grabs her*

Bella-* kicks her away and throws her out*

Edward- *comes in; unties them* What's going on?

Alice- *points to Bella*

Edward- Woah.

Victoria- Have you forgotten what I said to you?

Bella- Have you forgotten about how much power I have? *big vine rises up from the ground and holds Victoria and goes up higher*

Vctoria- *stuck*

Bella- *turns around to see her dad trying to escape* Such an amateur. *vine holds him too*

Edward- What-

Bella- I don't know I was just playing along. So let's go back home. *leaves*

Others- What? How? Woah. *they run after her*

-With Bella-

Bella- *levitates up into the air; laughing*

Edward- You having fun?

Bella- *goes back down; smiles* Hi.

Edward-*smiles* Hi.

Emmett- We should get back.

Alice- Let's go. *she and Emmett leave*

Edward- What was that?

Bella- The locket gave me new powers. And if someone messes with people that mean a lot to me, I get really mad, so I just lost it back there.

Edward- I'm glad you did. I never knew you can do that.

Bella- Honestly, neither did I.

Edward- I have a bad habit of underestimating you. I always see you with hard problems and think you can't do it. I'm sorry.

Bella- *hugs him; tears up* Can I tell you something?

Edward- Anything.

Bella- I get scared. Very scared all the time. I may not show it, but I do. And you're the only thing that gets me through it.

Edward- Scared of what?

Bella- Everything. But I just keep remembering that you and I can and will have a future. But what I'm most afraid of is losing you.

Edward- I feel the same. But you don't have to be scared. Bella, I just want you to know, I can't handle it if you get hurt. In any way. So please tell me who's going in your mind?

Bella- She is. Victoria. That's why I took everything out on her first. I'm sorry for not telling you.


	35. Chapter 35: Engagement

**~1 year later~**

Edward- You ready to go, Bella?

Bella- Yeah. Let's go. *they leave*

Alice- Do you think he'll ask tonight?

Rosalie- Hope so. I mean 1 year! He should!

-With Bella & Edward; In a meadow-

Edward- Bella, I have something to ask you.

Bella- Sure you can ask me anything. *looks at him; smiling*

Edward- I know we've been dating a year already, and you are the most special, unbelievable and amazing thing that has ever happened to me and I was wondering if… *kneels down; pulls out a ring* Will you marry me?

Bella- *tears up; speechless*

Edward- I'm stupid?

Bella- *laughs* Yes. I would love to marry you.

Edward- Really?!

Bella- *nods*

Edward- *stands up* That's great. *puts the ring on her; hugs her*

Bella- *kisses him* I love you.

Edward- I love you.

-The next day-

Edward- Guys, we have an important announcement to make.

Emmett- Finally!

Alice- Yay!

Rosalie- Guys! They didn't announce yet.

Edward- Well, since you guys already know…

Bella- Might as well not tell you.

Alice- NO! Tell us! Tell us!

Bella & Edward- *laugh*

Edward- Fine.

Bella- We're engaged!

The girls (except Bella)- *squeeling*

Alice- We need to take you shopping right now!

Rosalie- Alice…

Alice- Come on! *grabs Bella and Rosalie and leaves*

Bella & Rosalie- See you in about 5 hours!

-5 hours later-

Rosalie & Bella- *covered in bags*

Alice- Come on, Hurry! *holding one bag*

Bella- Well, I'm sorry but Rosalie and I are covered in bags! *makes them teleport to the living room floor; does the same with Rosalie's*

Rosalie- Thanks.

Bella- Don't mention it.

Edward- *comes out from the living room* What's up with all the bags?

Bella & Rosalie- *point at Alice*

Alice- Ha ha you two.

Bella- Alice, no more shopping for at least 5 months. Please?

Alice- *sighs* Fine. But can you at least bring my bags upstairs? *leaves*

Bella- *teleports all her bags to her room* Her room would be flooded when she gets in there.

Rosalie- *gets her bags; leaves*

Edward- How did you handle them for three months?

Bella- It's a… gift. *kisses his cheek* So, I've got nothing else to do for the day. You have me to yourself.

Edward- Finally. *kisses her; pulls away* How much did you spend?

Bella- Me? Or everyone?

Edward- You.

Bella- 5 dollars.

Edward- 5?

Bella- Yeah. I plan on wearing a hand-me-down for our wedding.

Edward- How could you not spend what Alice spends?

Bella- You know better than to ask me that.

Alice- BELLA!

Bella- *sighs* Gotta go. See you later. *kisses him* I hope. *leaves*

Edward- Love you.

Bella- Love you too.

-With the girls-

Bella- *comes in* What- What is she doing here?!

Alice- Exactly why we called you here, get her out.

Bella- Get out of the room first.

Rosalie & Alice- *leave*

Bella- Victoria.

Victoria- Shrimp. I've improved.

Bella- I'll be the judge of that. *kicks her but she grabs her foot and throws her against the wall*

Victoria- *tries to punch her*

Bella- *grabs her fist and throws her and the floor* You haven't improved that much.

Victoria- I'm only getting started, shrimp. *tries to do a kick punch throw combo*

Bella- *backfires it; throws her out the window* And I've improved too. *makes the earth shakes and gets a vine to wrap her around* Do you want some lightning?

Victoria- *struggling*

Bella- *makes the vine go underground along with Victoria; leaves*

ow


	36. Chapter 36: Funeral

-Downstairs-

Bella- *comes in* All clear.

Alice- Thanks. *she and Rosalie leave*

Edward- What happened?

Bella- Victoria. She shouldn't be bothering us for a while.

Edward- Why is that?

Bella- Well… I may have gone a bit overboard, but a vine took her underground.

Edward- *laughs* Why?

Bella- I wanted to get it over and done with! I wasn't in the mood to get in a fight. I would've done something worse than put her underground though.

Edward- What?

Bella- Hit her with lightning.

Edward- One of the reasons I love you. You never take things too far.

Bella- Burying her underground isn't too far?

Edward- It definitely isn't.

Bella- *laughs*

-The Next Day-

Bella- You want to go hunting?

Edward- Sure. Let's go. *they leave*

-After the hunt-

Bella- How's that for your thirst?

Edward- Refreshing.

Bella- Great. *gets a call from Alice* Hey Alice.

Alice- Hi. Do you remember Mary? Our sister Mary?

Bella- Of course I do.

Alice- Um… She died.

Bella- What? When?

Alice- Today. You want to hear her last words?

Bella- Tell me.

Alice- I want Bella to say something. Speak out, and speak now. I love you, sis.

Bella- Oh my god…

Alice- I'll give you some time alone. *hangs up*

Bella- *hangs up* Oh my god…

Edward- What's wrong?

Bella- My youngest sister, she's human, and she died today. Alice just told me. *breaks down crying*

Edward- *holds her* I'm so sorry.

Bella- Why do I get to live forever but sh… she doesn't? It's not fair…

Edward- Don't.

-The day of the funeral-

Edward- Where's Bella?

Alice- I think she's in her room. She's not really in a good mood.

Rosalie- She tried every way possible to get her sister back… but… it won't work.

Edward- I'll go help her. *goes upstairs*

-In Bella's Room-

Bella- *brushing her hair*

Edward- Bells, it's time to go.

Bella- I don't want to.

Edward- *sits beside her* Why?

Bella- Because… It would mean… she's gone. Like really gone and can't get her back. *crying*

Edward- Bella I understand how painful this is to you.

Bella- They saved me… because I was more responsible, that they'd need me around longer. They were wrong. They saved the wrong person. It should've been her.

Edward- Don't say that!

Bella- It's true! This is so painful that I can't handle it! I just don't want to feel this way anymore. *lets her head fall into her hands*

Edward- *rubs her back* It'll be okay.

Bella- *wipes away her tears* Look at me… I'm crying like an idiot.

Edward- You're not. Let's go. *stands up; holds out his hand*

Bella- *takes it; then they leave*8


	37. Chapter 37: Tour

-2 weeks later-

Alice- BELLA!

Bella- What now?

Alice- We have to pick your invitations for your wedding!

Bella- It's not until March 27. Bye Edward. *kisses his cheek; leaves*

-With the girls-

Bella- Why? Why?!

Alice- What it's healthy to stay away from the groom-to-be for even a minute.

Bella- Alice, I do NOT want to go shopping right now.

Rosalie- What do you want to do?

Bella- Catch up on some sleep, you two have been driving me insane for the past 2 weeks!

Alice- Fine. Sleep. But if you sleep we sleep too.

Bella- I guess I can divide my powers…

Rosalie- Alright.

*they go to sleep*

-1 hour later-

Girls- *wake up*

Alice- That felt good.

Bella- Right? Can I go now?

Rosalie- Go ahead.

Bella- *leaves*

-With Bella-

Edward- So really invitations?

Bella- Sleep.

Edward- How are you doing about your sister?

Bella- Not a question I'd like to answer, but, I'd really rather go off killing Victoria, and maybe my dad. But, other than that, I'm great. *smiles*

Edward- You are so optimistic.

Bella- It's what I do… almost good at! You wanna go out for a walk?

Edward- *smiles* Sure. *they leave*

Alice- BELLA! BELLA!

Bella- *sighs* Wait a moment, Edward. *teleports to Alice* What?

Alice- You were kidding about the shopping, right?

Bella- If it's not important, then please let me have to peace?

Alice- Fine.

Bella- Thank you. And No, I was not kidding. *teleports to Edward*

Edward- What was she asking about?

Bella- Shopping.

Edward- Same Alice. Same you. I think?

Bella- Same old me.

Edward- You are kind, sweet, self-controling but you are most definitely not old.

Bella- What makes you think that?

Edward- You keep on surprising me everyday.

Bella- Are you sure you won't get tired of my surprises?

Edward- Never.

Victoria- *comes up from the ground* Edward. Shrimpy.

Bella- Victoria, I am _**not**_ in the mood of a fight.

Victoria- *tries to punch her face but she dodges and she (Victoria) hits Edward by accident*

Bella- Are you okay? *turns to Victoria* You really shouldn't have done that/

Victoria- Or what?

Bella- *does a kick-kick-punch-grab-throw combo on her successfully*

Victoria- *hits tree*

Bella- *makes the tree wrap around Victoria*

Victoria- *struggling*

Edward- Bella?

Bella- Hi, sweetie. Let me just finish something off. *makes lightning appear out of her hands*

Edward- Bella, stop!

Bella- *takes a deep breath and stops; puts her underground again* Sorry. It's just that she hurt you and…

Edward- You couldn't deal with that. I know. Just don't take it too far. But I have something to tell you. Exciting and upsetting at the same time.

Bella- What is it?

Edward- We're going on tour!

Bella- That's great!

Edward- For three months.

Bella- Oh…

Edward- If it upsets you…

Bella- No. Not at all. It's great, you're going on tour! Our wedding's in 6 months. You're going away for 3. When are you leaving?

Edward- Tomorrow.

Bella- Tomorrow? And you're telling me this just now?

Edward- I was looking for the right mood.

Bella- It's fine. Let's just get back.


	38. Chapter 38: A Word of Advice

-Midnight; the girls are asleep again-

Jasper- How did she take it?

Edward- Great. Not a tear. I was expecting tears, though, a little more care.

Emmett- You're marrying my sister, if there's one thing she doesn't do, it's showing weakness. She's hurt. Trust me.

-the next day-

Bella- See you in 3 months?

Edward- Definitely. *they kiss* Love you.

Bella- Love you too. Now go, you'll be late for your flight. *they leave*

-Later that night-

Alice- Bella?

Bella- Alice…

Alice- Oh, Bells, why are you crying?

Bella- I just… miss him so much. Less than a day but…

Rosalie- You don't have to explain. We're alone again. We should get to sleep.

Bella- Here's to hoping I won't scream.

Esme- *comes in* Hello girls, anything the matter.

Alice- We miss them.

Esme- I miss them too.

Rosalie- Carlisle went with them?

Esme- They need someone to stop fights.

*they laugh; then there's a phone call*

Bella- It's my phone. Be right back. *leaves and answers*

-With Bella-

Bella- Hello.

Edward- Hey.

Bella- Hey. What's up?

Edward- Just wanted to hear your voice. I'm thinking about stopping this tour and my performance career.

Bella- What? Why?

Edward- It might be scaring you.

Bella- Scaring me? No. And don't stop something because of someone else. You hear me? You do what you want, no matter what anyone says. But this is one thing you don't want to let go of.

Edward- Thanks.

Bella- *smiles* Glad I could help. I miss you.

Edward- Miss you too. I have to go. I love you.

Bella- Love you too. Bye.

Edward- Bye. *hangs up*

Bella- *puts the phone in her pocket* But sometimes, you have to let things fall where they may. *leaves*

-With the others-

Alice- What is taking her so long?

Bella- *grabs her coat*

Esme- Where are you going?

Bella- Taking my own advice. *leaves*

-With Bella-

*in the hidden caves*

Bella- *goes in her room* Grams! Grams! I need you to help me! Please!

Grams' Ghost- Hello again.

Bella- Tell me how. How can I be chosen to live this life you've given me? Why not give it to dead sister, Mary?

Grams- There's a reason for everything. You showed gentleness and helpfulness in your childhood, and when you were a toddler too.

Bella- So did Mary. Why do I have to live forever but she doesn't?

Grams- You're saying it like it's a bad thing.

Bella- Let me rephrase it. Why do I get to live forever but she doesn't?

Grams- You were born the way you are now. Immortal.

Bella- And how did I grow?

Grams- Well… that's a story for you, Emmett, and Alice.

Bella- Tell me.

Grams- You guys are wizards.

Bella- Human, vampire, technical demi-god, and a wizard. Every time.

Grams- Got to go. Bye. *leaves*

Bella- I am a lot of bloods. How?!


	39. Chapter 39: Something New

-The Next Day-

Bella- *wakes up from a terrifying dream; panting*

Alice- *goes beside her* What's wrong?

Bella- Just another dream.

Alice- Why are you having so many dreams?

Bella- Probably because Grams was murdered right in front of me? And they haven't caught the guy? *hugging her knees* I don't like feeling like this…

Alice- Like what?

Bella- So… helpless, guilty. Do you remember what the judge said to me?

Alice- What?

Bella- Why didn't you save her? They accused _me_ of murder. And what if I did?

Alice- You didn't.

Bella- What if I did by not stopping her? If you think of it, she would've died a more peaceful death if I saved her.

Alice- No, she wouldn't.

Bella- Why?

Alice- Because you would've died if you did. I know it's her death anniversary today, but please try to be yourself.

Bella- Fine.

*they go to the TV; Alice calls someone; Bella changes (it's winter) into; /cgi/set?id=75977056 *

Bella- Rosalie, Alice, you wanna go out for a walk?

Girls- Sure. *they leave*

-On the walk; in an empty road-

Bella- Why's this place so… empty?

?- *holding a gun* Give me your purses!

Alice & Bella- You!

?- Do I know you?

Bella- Look really closely. Real close.

?- You're that girl!

Bella- You think? You murdered my grandmother!

Rosalie- Woah…

Bella- *kicks him which he hits a wall; and the wall breaks*

Alice- Bella, relax.

Bella- Relax? No I will not! He murdered Grams and she didn't even get to tell me something which I really needed to know!

Alice- Which was?

Bella- That we are witches! Okay?

Alice- We are?

Bella- And so is Emmett!

Alice- Woah.

Bella- Woah? Can I hit him now?

Rosalie- No. We should leave. *they leave*

-Later that day-

Bella- This is a trick Grams taught me. *freezes time*

Alice- Woah.

Everything except them- *frozen*

-With the boys-

Edward & Jasper- *freeze*

Emmett- *waves his hand over their eyes* Guys?

-With the girls-

Bella- *unfreezes time*

Rosalie- What just happened?

Bella- I froze time.

-With the boys-

Edward- Emmett? What are you doing?

Emmett- *jumps* You guys just… froze.

-With the girls-

Bella- Wanna take a trip?

Esme- Trip where?

Bella- That's a surprise. *takes all of them in front of the guys*

Rosalie- Oh my god.

Alice- Who taught you that?

Bella- The same thing that taught me to do that a year ago. The locket did. *to the guys* Hi!

Edward & Jasper- *frozen*

Emmett- Hi.

Alice- Bella, unfreeze them.

Bella- That wasn't me.

Alice- What do you mean that wasn't you?!

Bella- It wasn't me!

Jasper- H… how?

Bella- Of course. They were frozen by shock.

Alice- Long story.


	40. Chapter 40: The Last Few Moments: Part 1

Bella- In a nutshell. This is how we got here. *teleports out; teleports back*

Edward- That doesn't quite help.

Alice- In a bigger nutshell, we can do magic.

Boys- Magic? *laugh*

Bella- Laugh all you want.

Alice- Just don't come to us when you need help.

Edward- Darling, it's not that magic doesn't exist-

Bella- Well if magic doesn't exist, how do you explain how we exist? How the fist vampire exists? I checked one of the books that we found. And if vampires can exist, and werewolves can exist, so can magic.

Emmett- That's insane.

Bella- Look who's talking. You of all people too, Emmett?

Alice- She's not in a really good mood today.

Bella- You girls can call me when you want to leave. *teleports back to Forks*

Rosalie- Yeah, you shouldn't have done that.

Alice- Have you forgotten what day it is, Emmett?

Emmett- Oh.

Alice- "Oh?" "Oh?!" that's your reaction?!

Rosalie- She's also not in a good mood, just a fair warning.

Alice- Do you remember what happened to her? *to Jasper* And you! You laugh at magic? Well, if you laugh at that, you might as well laugh at me! BELLA!

Bella- *teleports in* You need a ride home?

Alice- Definitely. *they teleport home*

Edward- We stepped in quick sand just now, didn't we?

Rosalie- Yeah.

Alice & Bella- *teleport back*

Alice- And by the way, Edward, you should've seen what happened earlier. *they leave*

Edward- What? What happened?

Rosalie- Bella was awesome earlier, that's what happened.

Edward- What did she do?

Emmett- _Him_?

Rosalie- Yup. You guys should really talk to them though.

Jasper- How?

Rosalie- Well, if Bella can do it. Alice can learn, so can Emmett.

Emmett- What?

Rosalie- Focus and just visualize yourself teleporting to them. Or… BELLA!

Bella- *teleports in* I'm running in and out! Make up your mind please?

Rosalie- Take them back.

Bella- No. I'm busy teaching Alice. So if you guys *points to the boys* Wanna go in touch with me and Alice, fly a plane, because we are busy, in our "rooms". *turns to Esme and Rosalie* See you guys later! *leaves*

Edward- Moodswings?

Bella- *comes back* I heard that. And if you asked Emmett, you'd know why I'm dead angry at a lot of people right now. So do NOT bother me! *leaves*

Rosalie- You shouldn't have said that. Or a lot of things, Edward. You of all people.

Bella & Alice- *teleport back*

Bella- Alice, if you wanna stay or go, please don't do it both ways, I'm getting dizzy.

Alice- Sorry. I'll stay. You can go.

Bella- I think I'll stay, so if you wanna go, I don't have to teleport back and forth.

Alice- Ok.

Rosalie- Actually, I want to go.

Bella- Oh god. Okay. *stands up* It might not be as fast because Alice made me really dizzy. So…

Rosalie- It's fine.

Bella- *tries to teleport out; it doesn't work* Oh no.

Rosalie- What?

Bella- I can't teleport that way…

Rosalie- Why not?

Bella- I don't know. Let me try the other way. *teleports out with Rosalie; but they flashback*

Rosalie- Thanks.

Bella- You guys are driving me insane!

Alice- Our pleasure. Why?

Bella- There's teleporting, practice, lessons for Alice. It's tiring. Alice, there's a book that can teach you this stuff in your "room". *teleports out*

Alice- She'll be fine by tomorrow.


	41. Chapter 40: The Last Few Moments: Part 2

-The girls (except Bella) are staying with the boys; with Bella (In Forks)-

Bella- *wakes up panting and terrified* Just a dream. 2 AM?! *sighs; teleports to Edward's house; (the guys live in separate houses; (couples by couples)*

-In Edward's house-

Bella- *teleports in* Edward?

Edward- Hi.

Bella- I really feel bad about yesterday. I was in a bad place. My grandmother died a few years before I became a vampire, right in front of me.

Edward- I heard.

Bella- And the truth is, I have been horrible nightmares of it playing back in my head. Did Alice tell you about the day in court?

Edward- No? What happened?

Bella- *tells him what happened*

Edward- It wasn't your fault.

Bella- I think that it is. I should've saved her.

Edward- You were 15!

Bella- I was old enough to save her!

Edward- You would've died!

Bella- I don't care! I just want to feel like I did something good in my life. You know? All this time, I haven't been doing anything except make you guys worry, and I'm sick of it! *lets her head fall into her hands*

Edward- Hey… you did a lot of things to help us.

Bella- Like what?

Edward- Single handedly (is that how you spell it?) saved your brother and sister.

Bella- I think that's about it. I have to go, study. I love you. Later! *teleports out*

-6 months later: At the wedding; reception-

Alice- Ha! I remember like about 1 year ago you guys didn't even know if you would like each other!

Bella- Oh no.

Alice- Pay up, Bella.

Bella- *gives her $50* So your vision was right. Who exactly are you going to blab it to?

Alice- I didn't think about that.

Bella- Knew it.

*They leave except for Bella & Edward*

Edward- What?

Bella- Nothing. I didn't say anything.

Edward- You are dying to say something.

Bella- I am. I love you.

Edward- I love you too.

Alice- GUYS! TIME TO GO!

Bella- Let's go?

Edward- Let's. *they leave*

-they arrive on isle esme-

Bella- This looks amazing.

Edward- *looking at her* Not as amazing as my view.

Bella- *looks at him* You are amazing.

Edward- *smiles* Doubt it. *carries her*

Bella- What are you doing?

Edward- What is it if not traditional? *brings her inside; lets her down; they look at each other's eyes*

Bella- I love you.

Edward- I love you.

*they kiss*

**Hi guys! It's me! And I just wanted to say, thank you for being here with me ever since chapter 1. I love all of you as much as I love all my followers on Instagram. Follow me later; robsten_and_bedward . And just to give you a heads up! I'm going to post the sequel of this dramatic love story soon. Well, I hope to see you again on my traffic stats. Have a splendid day!**

**~TwilightLover156**


End file.
